I Like Hating Him
by basketcases02
Summary: A moment in Ayame's shop causes confusion between Yuki and Kyou and is a catalyst for a series of surprising events. YK. [Complete] Now adding side stories!
1. I Like Hating Him

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters. This story is for entertainment purposes only.

Warning: Contains mild language, sexual situations and shonen ai/yaoi (mxm pairings) if any of this bothers you, do not read.** Rated R for later chapters. **

A/N: Please review. Thanks.

****

I Like Hating Him

The note on the door read, "Come to Hatori's as soon as you get home. It's an emergency."

"I wish Shigure had been more specific." Kyou said as he, Tohru, and Yuki approached the Sohma estate.

Tohru nodded sadly. "I hope no one's hurt."

"I'm sure it will be alright," Yuki consoled her in a shaky voice. Going near the main house always made him nervous. He didn't care what was wrong as long as he didn't have to see Akito.

They were greeted at the front door of Hatori's place by Shigure who hurried them up the stairs.

"What the hell is going on?" Kyou asked. That's when they noticed Shigure's red eyes.

"What's wrong?" Tohru asked putting a hand on the older man's shoulder.

"It's Aaya, he's been badly hurt."

"Oh, no!" Tohru exclaimed. "Oh, Yuki, I'm so sorry."

"Why should I care?" Yukiasked callously.

Shigure slapped him. "He's your brother whether you like it or not. Surely your grudge against him doesn't go as far as this."The older manstared him down.

"Hey, give him a break." Surprisingly it was Kyou who stepped in to defend him. "Ayame never gave a crap about Yuki when he was being hurt. So why should Yuki give a damn?"

"Shut up, you stupid cat." Yuki said icily causing Kyou to flush with anger. "Shigure's right. Ayame's my brother, so of course I should see him."

"You damn rat!" Kyou muttered under his breath as he followed them into Hatori's bedroom.

Yuki and Shigure entered the room while Tohru and Kyou lingered in the doorway. Inside they could see Hatori wrapping Ayame's ribs in bandages; he looked horrible. Yuki walked tentatively to the bedside of his brother. Ayame was covered with bruises and his complexion was pale and his usually vivid eyes seemed dull and lifeless.

"What happened to him?" Kyou asked, shocked at the sight of his cousin.

"Akito," Shigure answered simply.

"Oh, no, poor Ayame." Tohru covered her face with her hands and began to cry softly.

Ayame gave a half smile to his brother. "Yuki, you came."

Yuki merely nodded. He had frozen in fear upon hearing Akito's name.

"What the hell did he do to him?" Kyo asked.

"He was trying to protect Yuki." Hatori answered as he continued to bandage Ayame's broken body. "Akito wanted you to spend your next break with him, and this idiot tried to defy him."

Shigure shook his head. "He should have waited for me. I know how to deal with Akito."

"But isn't Akito awfully sick?" Tohru whimpered. "How did he hurt Ayame so much?"

"A metal bar," Shigure answered.

"Luckily I was able to cover my face," Ayame said with pride, "but soon my body was so weak I transformed."

"Luckily he transformed back. It would be really hard to tell what's wrong in his snake form. I was really worried, Aaya." Hatori kissed him on the forehead.

"Now, now, Haa-san, calm down. None of that until the patient has completely recovered." Shigure giggled.

"Really, Shigure, your perversion never ceases to amaze me," Hatori answered dryly.

Yuki had finally found words and took his brother's battered hand. "You did this for me. I don't know what to say."

Ayame sighed contentedly at his brother's display of affection, and his green eyes even twinkled slightly. "Well, Yuki, say you'll help me."

"Anything," Yuki answered without hesitation.

"I need someone to run my shop this week. My assistant is out of town and I have a huge weekend coming up. I need it tidied up a bit and someone to let the photographers in on Saturday." Ayame batted his eyelashes at his brother.

Yuki could feel his stomach sinking, but he had given his word. "Okay." he said reluctantly.

"Oh, Yuki, you're the best. I was so worried that everything would be ruined. Hatori said it will be at least a week before I can go back to work and now I can just worry about getting better. Come by everyday for instructions and to see me of course. Oh, and you'll most likely need help."

Yuki turned to Shigure. "Oh, not me, for I have pledged not to leave Aaya's side until I have brought him back to life with the power of my eternal love."

"Oh, 'Gure, you're such a romantic." Ayame giggled before wincing with pain.

"Careful, love." Shigure moved over to Ayame, ran his thumb across his cheek, and kissed him full on the mouth for quite a bit too long.

"Do you mind?" Kyou yelled. "I've always known what the three of you do behind closed doors. I don't have to see it to believe it."

Tohru was blushing wildly. "Oh, my, the three of you sure are close. Ayame certainly is lucky to have such caring people around him as he heals…hehe."

Kyou let out an exasperated sigh, and Yuki hung his head in shame.

"I just remembered something, Yuki." Ayame had gingerly lowered himself to a more comfortable position. "On Saturday the magazine photographers expect four models."

"Models?" Yuki was horrified.

"Yes," Ayame answered. "I was to be one of them. Mine had to go out of town at the last minute so I was looking for a replacement."

"So who were the other two?" Yuki asked.

"They also had to back out." Hatori said meaningfully.

"Yes, indeed," Shigure seconded him.

"Oh, dear," Ayame exclaimed. "I guess I'll have to leave you to find three more."

Yuki flinched as he pictured himself cross dressing once more.

"I'll help," Tohru volunteered cheerfully.

"Thanks, Miss Honda." Yuki smiled gratefully.

"Oh, hell, I'll help too," Kyou piped up, causing everyone in the room to go silent.

"What?" he asked. "I'd just have to model some clothes. What, am I not model material?"

"That's not it at all." Ayame smirked. "I think you'll be perfect."

"Oh, dear, I forgot," Tohru sighed. "Kyo-kun has never visited Ayame's shop."

"So?" Kyou was obviously getting more and more angry as though he felt himself on the outside of some private joke.

Yuki gave him a smug smile. "I guess that makes three, and when we get home, I'll call number four."


	2. The Clothes Make the Man

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters. This story is for entertainment purposes only.

****

I Like Hating Him:

The Clothes Make the Man

"What is this place?" Kyou asked as he looked around the back room of Ayame's shop at the array of dresses, costumes, and lingerie. The front room of the shop contained fabrics and other sewing materials, but the backroom was where Ayame kept his special orders.

It was one day before the magazine was supposed to come photograph the shop and the _models. _Yuki and Tohru had decided that it would be a good idea not to bring Kyou to the store too early so they had done all the cleaning and arranging.

"My brother's in the business of making men's fantasies come true," Yuki answered.

Kyou chuckled as he fingered a lacy black negligee. "That's always been obvious. So what's the name of this magazine again?"

"I don't remember," Yuki said quickly, deciding that the title _Drag Queens_ would most likely scare Kyou away.

"So where's the men's section?" Kyou asked casually.

Tohru gave a nervous laugh.

"You're standing in it," Yuki answered quietly.

Kyou's eyes widened in surprise. "Hell, no!" He began to move toward the door.

Yuki slammed him against a rack causing a playboy bunny costume to drop to the floor and said through gritted teeth, "Now listen here, you stupid cat, you offered your services. I don't like this anymore than you, but my brother is in a hospital bed with broken ribs, and I won't have you backing out on me."

"Your brother is even a bigger freak than I thought," Kyou spat. Yuki pulled back his fist ready to pulverize his cousin's face.

"Sohma-san, Stop!" Tohru cried out. "Please stop."

Yuki lowered his shaky fist.

"I didn't mean it like that." Kyou said quietly. "I was just mad when I found out…you know."

Yuki just nodded in response.

"So where's my damn dress?" Kyou asked, resigning himself to the humiliation.

Tohru smiled brightly. "Let me try on my outfit first, since I have to go to work, and then I'll help you with your makeup. Think of tonight as a dress rehearsal. I'll come back on my break to see how you bothlook."

"Makeup?" Kyou steamed.

"Yep," Yuki said. "My brother's wishes."

Kyou just sighed angrily.

The two boys leaned against the wall in silence with their arms crossed in front of their chests. About ten minutes later Tohru emerged from one of the back dressing rooms causing both to gasp.

"Wow," Kyou breathed.

"Miss Honda…you look…beautiful," Yuki stammered.

She was dressed in a strapless wedding dress which was very simple, but the cut flattered her figure perfectly giving her just the right amount of cleavage. On her head she wore a small tiara and a mid-length veil.

"Do you really think so?" she asked spinning in front of a mirror and then tossing her brown hair. "I mean, I guess it looks okay, but is it too much?"

"It's perfect," Kyou answered. Then added nervously. "I wonder what other outfits Ayame picked out."

"Oh, I went ahead and decided what each of us should wear," Tohru answered, "I hope you don't mind. Ayame left four outfits for the photo shoot and I picked based on hair and complexion."

"I'm sure it's fine, Miss Honda." Yuki smiled at her.

"I mean because if any of you would rather wear this dress, let me know and I'll trade you." Tohru blushed.

"I'm sure I'll love whatever you picked out for me," Kyou answered.

000

"This is awful," Kyou yelled from the fitting room next to Yuki's. "Why the hell do I have to wear this?"

"I'm sure mine isn't much better," Yuki called back.

"How's your brother?" Kyou asked.

"He's a lot better. Hatori said it's amazing how fast he's recovering."

"Good," Kyou answered. "That way I don't have to feel bad about kicking his ass."

Kyou looked at himself in the mirror. He was wearing bright red lipstick, orangey blush, and brown eye shadow. Complete with his outfit he looked like a hooker. "I'm never leaving this dressing room," he groaned.

"I don't want to either," Yuki muttered, "but we have to. Okay, on the count of three: one…two…three."

Kyou opened the door, tripped, and fell flat on his face.

Yuki bit his lip to keep from laughing. "Shut up!" Kyou yelled, "I didn't know how to do up all these damn laces."

"Obviously," Yuki responded looking down at the tangled mess. That's when Kyou looked up and saw Yuki. He was wearing a lavender sun dress which had spaghetti straps and a straight neckline. It was cinched at the waist and a skirt filled with tooling flowed out stopping just above his knees. On his feet were white, strappy high heeled sandals. The dress matched Yuki's eyes perfectly and complimented his dark silver hair. Kyou hated to notice, but Yuki looked extremely pretty.

Yuki helped Kyou to his feet and went to work on unknotting and lacing Kyou's knee high black leather spike heeled boots. "How do women walk in these things?" he asked as Yuki finished. Yuki ignored him and went to work on Kyou's black leather corset top. He helped him turn it the right way and began lacing up the front allowing Kyo to examine Yuki's face. Tohru had chosen softer makeup for his fair skinned cousin making him even more beautiful than usual.

"What?" Yuki asked with annoyance as he finished with Kyou's clothing.

"You look even more like a girl than usual." Kyou's cheeks flushed slightly.

Yuki grabbed him by the shoulders and turned him roughly to the mirror. Kyou could hardly believe his eyes. He looked like a chick. His black leather corset top was loosely tied together by a string and was short enough to reveal his smoothly muscular stomach. The black leather mini-skirt he was wearing was obscenely short leaving over a foot of skin between the hem and the top of his boots.

Yuki gave him an amused expression before saying, "Guess this time I'm not the only one who looks like a girl, sexy."

"Shut up," Kyou snarled, "I will never be as girly as you." He turned to fight Yuki which was made impossible by his outfit, so instead he fell into his arms with his chin resting on Yuki's bare shoulder. "Stupid shoes."

To his surprise Yuki put his arms around him, even more surprisingly Kyou didn't struggle. It was so rare to receive an actual hug that he found himself reveling in the warmth.

"Kyou?" Yuki asked.

"Yes." As an afterthought Tohru had squirted them both with her body spray, and if Kyou just closed his eyes he knew he could imagine it was her.

"Do you wonder what it would be like to actually hold a woman?"

Kyou chuckled. "You mean besides Kagura?"

"Never mind." Yuki sighed softly. "I forget. At least you have her." He started to pull away.

For reasons unbeknownst to even him, Kyou clasped his arms around Yuki's back and pulled him closer. "I wonder what it would be like to hold Tohru," he whispered softly, "and I'm sure you do too."

Yuki leaned back so that he could look Kyou in the face. Kyou saw his own pain and agony reflected in Yuki's violet eyes and for once he realized that although he hated him, he understood him. Before either realized what was happening, their lips met and they were kissing softly.

Kyou was feeling all of the exhilaration of a first kiss. Yuki's lips were soft against his. His stomach fluttered as Yuki trailed his fingers down Kyou's back. Kyou moaned softly allowing Yuki's tongue access to his mouth. He ran it along his teeth and the roof of his mouth causing Kyou's breath to come a little faster as he tentatively pushed his tongue up to meet Yuki's and found himself cautiously exploring the inside of Yuki's mouth which caused the other boy to wind his hand into Kyou's hair and pull him deeper into the kiss. Yuki was pulling his hair, but Kyou didn't care, and he bit down softly on Yuki's lower lip as he pushed Yuki against the mirror. Their hips found each other causing them both to gasp with surprise. Kyou began to lift Yuki's skirt, wanting to remove the layers of tooling between them.

"Yuki…" a small, sad voice said from behind them.

Kyou pushed Yuki away and turned with horror. "Haru! What's he doing here?"

"The fourth model," Yuki sighed. "Haru, it's okay."

White Haru and Black Haru were battling within his mind, and unfortunately it was obvious to both Yuki and Kyo which one would win.


	3. Mad Cow

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters. This story is for entertainment purposes only.

****

I Like Hating Him:

Mad Cow

Kyou had put as much distance between himself and Yuki as possible which was difficult in his spike heeled boots. He knew that if Haru tried to fight him, his outfit would make it impossible to properly defend himself.

Yuki had placed himself between Kyou and Black Haru.

"Trying to protect your boyfriend?" Haru hissed. "By the way, nice dress." He then suddenly grabbed Yuki by the shoulders and kissed him hard. "You were mine first," he growled as he pulled away.

Kyou's eyes widened in surprise. Were Yuki and Haru together? Yuki had seemed to be a very experienced kisser. Kyou's mind retrieved yet another thought. _What if I wasn't good enough? _"What the hell?" Kyou said aloud. The issue shouldn't be his inexperience, it should be the fact that he actually kissed Yuki.

"I thought you told me you'd moved on, Haru?" Yuki was saying, "To some mystery girl."

"That doesn't mean I want you making out with that bastard!" Haru sent a rack of clothes to the ground and turned on Kyou.

"Hey, don't look at _me_! It was that damn rat's fault. He started it."

Yuki flushed and his eyes narrowed. "Whatever, Kyou, but with what you were doing to my dress, you definitely intended to _finish_ it."

Kyou lunged at Yuki but was intercepted by Haru who threw him against the wall before going on a tirade knocking over everything in the shop.

Kyou watched from his spot against the wall as Yuki tackled him, pinned him down, and began stroking his hair softly. For some reason this really pissed off Kyou. Why didn't he just knock the asshole out?

Yuki kissed the top of their rabid cousin's head and whispered a few things Kyou couldn't hear. "Yuki…" the soft voice obviously belonged to White Haru. "I'm sorry." He turned and buried his head in Yuki's shoulder.

"It's okay." Yuki continued to run his fingers through Haru's white and black hair. "I know it's not your fault."

000

"Oh, no, what happened?" came Tohru's voice from the doorway of the backroom. She surveyed the scene with horror. The backroom was a mess, and after she and Yuki had spent so much time cleaning. She noticed that Kyou's orange lipstick was all over Yuki's lips, but wasn't sure how to decipher it.

"That damn rat made Haru turn black," Kyou answered.

"Hmph." Yuki glared at Kyou but didn't argue.

Haru gave Tohru an apologetic smile before wrapping his arms around Yuki. "I forgive you," he said giving his cousin a soft kiss on the cheek.

"Let go of me," Yuki said quietly but made no attempt to remove him.

"I guess I'll call work and tell them I can't come back."

"No," the three boys said in unison.

"I'll do it," Haru told her.

"We'll help." Yuki followed.

"We?" Kyou crossed his arms but shrugged in submission at Yuki and Haru's glares.

Tohru gave them a grateful smile. She really needed the money. "Thanks," she said. "Kyo-kun and Sohma-san, you both look so cute. I can't wait to see Hatsuharu in his outfit. I know he'll just be adorable."

Haru had the decency to look scared.

000

"Glad that's over." Kyou said to Yuki as the two of them walked home together around midnight after finally finishing. Haru had luckily stayed white the entire time and didn't mention anything about what he had witnessed.

"It's not over yet." Yuki reminded him. "Tomorrow we model."

Kyou shuttered at the thought. "So you and Haru, huh? I always thought you might be queer. Guess you're more like your brother than I…"

Kyou found himself flat on his back with Yuki's hand grasping his throat. "Listen, you stupid cat, I am sorry about what happened back there, but don't you dare take out your insecurity on me. I am not a queer. Haru and I may have done some things when we were younger, but it was nothing more than what you and I just did back there." Yuki released him.

The two of them were sitting next to each other on the sidewalk where Yuki had thrown Kyou down. Yuki suddenly put his head in his hands.

"You okay?" Kyou lightly touched his cousin's arm causing Yuki to jerk away.

"I'm not like him. I'm in love with Tohru." Yuki's voice sounded distant.

"Sure you are," Kyou said without much conviction, "and if you don't watch it, you damn rat, I'll get her first."

This caused Yuki to look him in the eye and say coldly, "_You_, how? Are you going to insult your way into her heart? Or maybe she'll go for your pleasant personality."

"Now you're on!" Kyou jumped to his feet.

The two of them fought, Yuki won, and all was right with the world.

Both had slight smiles when they finally approached home.

"Uh…can I ask you something?" Kyou said tentatively, he just had to know the answer.

"Yes?" Yuki was annoyed to have his thoughts interrupted.

"Was I…I mean…was it…did I…?" Kyou flushed with embarrassment and kicked at the ground. "Damn it, never mind."

Yuki's eyes went wide. "You're wanting to know if you kiss okay?"

Kyou felt his cheeks grow hotter. "Well?"

"You are such a dumb cat." Yuki ran inside, up the stairs, and to his room. He slammed the door and buried his face in the pillow and laughed.

Kyou was unable to sleep. He kept remembering the sensation of Yuki's lips and body against his. "Damn rat!" he muttered aloud. His first real kiss was with Yuki and worse than that, Yuki had been more experienced. He couldn't stand the thought of Yuki secretly making fun of him. Kyou tossed and turned the remainder of the night.


	4. Too Far

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters. This story is for entertainment purposes only.

****

I Like Hating Him:

Too Far

"My, oh, my. These photos are adorable." Ayame giggled holding a copy of _Drag Queens._

"Look, Kyou, you and Haa-chan made the cover." Shigure was sitting in the bed next to Ayame. Tohru and Yuki were standing by his bedside, and Kyou was seated in a chair in the corner.

"I don't want to see it," Kyou answered.

He remembered Haru's outfit. It had been a scandalously short French maid uniform complete with an apron and a feather duster. He had been wearing black fishnet hosiery and black pumps. Even Kyou had noticed that he looked pretty good, and from the look on Yuki's face he had noticed too, which for some reason really pissed off Kyou.

The photographers had asked him and Haru to stand back to back and look sensually at the cameras. Kyou was curious as to how it had turned out, but wouldn't admit it.

"You and Haru would make hot lesbians," Shigure added as he turned to the inside, causing Kyo to roll his eyes. "What do you think Tohru?"

"Um, sure, they look very cute," she answered.

"I think we all look ridiculous," Yuki said as Shigure turned to the article on Ayame's shop.

"My little brother is so precious!" Ayame gushed. It was three weeks after his run in with Akito and he was healing quite nicely. He still spent most of his time in Hatori's bed although Kyou suspected he was milking it for all it was worth.

"Your little brother is an idiot for agreeing to this insanity," Kyou muttered from his spot in the chair causing Yuki to cross his arms and give him a long cold stare before leaning over to look at the magazine again.

His rival'seyes widened. "What did they do to Honda-san?"

Shigure and Ayame burst out laughing. Tohru looked at the picture in question. Her mouth went wide and she also started laughing as Yuki continued staring with an amused expression.

Kyou jumped up and snatched the magazine from Shigure who continued laughing. He looked at the picture in question. On one page was Yuki in his lavender dress. Kyou ignored the stirring below his stomach and looked at the photo on the opposite page. The body belonged to Tohru, but the head definitely didn't.

Kyou laughed. "That's one convincing cross dresser."

Ayame wiped his eyes. "Yeah, I'm sure men everywhere will want to know the number of his plastic surgeon."

"I think he's a very nice looking man," Tohru said with a smile. "His head looks much cuter on that dress than mine would."

Yuki and Kyou made eye contact and smiled at Tohru's predictable comment before glaring at each other and looking away.

"Why couldn't they have done that to all of us?" Kyou mumbled. "If anyone finds out…"

"Oh, lighten up, you stupid cat," Yuki gave his cousin a smug look. "I doubt someone at school would admit to reading this."

Momiji bounded in followed by Hatori. "You all look so cute!" he exclaimed jumping at Tohru and turning into a bunny.

"Never mind." Yuki shook his head.

000

Kyou and Yuki walked in silence. They hadn't been alone together since the night they had walked back from the shop, and they hadn't said a word since they had dropped Tohru off at work. The tension between them had been unbearable and in front of Shigure and Tohru they had been especially mean to each other.

"I think he looks better." Yuki broke the silence. "Don't you?"

Kyou shrugged, surprised that his cousin had taken a civil tone and was actually making small talk. "I think he's fine and should cut out the helpless act. I think it's disgusting how he uses this as an excuse to be all over Shigure and Hatori."

"Oh, really? Why don't we see how you feel after being beat with a crow bar, stupid cat?" Yuki's eyes narrowed.

"I hope you're not threatening me." Kyou glared back. They had stopped walking and were glowering at each other. Yuki took a step toward Kyou. Not intimidated, Kyou took a step also. Their lips were only inches apart. Kyou's heart rate quickened as he felt the heat of Yuki's breath on his face. Yuki's face inched closer before he jerked away. "You're not worth my time," he told his cousin dispassionately.

"I hate you," Kyou responded clenching his fists.

"Good," Yuki answered. "That means you should leave me alone." He snidely turned away.

Kyou seethed with anger. Being ignored was so much worse than being hated. He was tired of Yuki acting like he was beneath him. He would not be ignored. Kyou lunged at Yuki who yelped with surprise. Kyou attacked his cousin with everything he had: all the anger toward the rat in the zodiac,all the hatredtowardYuki for his indifference, and with all the frustration and confusion the kiss had caused. Still Kyou found himself pinned beneath Yuki.

"Don't you ever get tired of this?" A slight smirk played on Yuki's lips. "Why don't you just give it up?"

Kyou was mortified to feel hot angry tears well up in his eyes. Kyou did not cry, ever. Give it up? His only chance for freedom? Yuki must be crazy. _Of course,_ he reminded himself, _Yuki doesn't know. _For some reason this made him more angry at his cousin. So he did the only thing he could do from that position. He lifted his head up and kissed him. Yuki's eyes widened with surprise, but he soon returned the kiss. This time their mouths were much more urgent; their lips and tongues collided against each other hungrily.

Yuki shifted so that he was positioned between Kyou's legs and rubbed his body against his cousin. Kyou began breathing heavily as Yuki's arousal rubbed against his and Yuki let out a soft moan into Kyou's mouth. Kyou's body wanted to continue, but his mind had already made a decision, so he pushed the mind numbing sensations aside and bit Yuki's lower lip as hard as he could. He tasted blood as Yuki cried out and jumped off him. "What the hell was that for?" he asked covering his mouth with his hand as blood ran down his chin.

The mixture of arousal and anger made it impossible for Kyou to think straight enough to deliver an intelligent answer. He wasn't sure why he had done it. It wouldn't change his bet with Akito or the fact that Yuki would always win. He felt frustration welling up inside him and he wanted to hurt Yuki--to make Yuki feel something when he saw him. "You are such a fag!" Kyou's voice was uncharacteristically icy. "I could tell you were excited to see me. Must be why you enjoy our little fights so much."

Yuki glared at him holding his bleeding lip, his eyes blank and cold. He didn't try to defend himself which further enraged Kyou.

Kyou smiled slightly as he said the words he knew would get a reaction. "And just what the hell were you trying to do to me--something Akito taught you?"

000

When Kyou woke up, he didn't know where he was, who he was, or what had happened. All he knew was that every inch of his body hurt and that someone was holding his hand. He blinked a couple of times at the beautiful brunette sleeping in the chair beside him. Her face was streaked with tears. Behind her, awake, was a boy so pretty he could almost be a girl. He also looked like he'd been crying. Kyou squeezed the hand before drifting out of consciousness.

He heard voices, but his eyes refused to open. He caught snippets of the conversation at his bedside.

"Kyou's condition is bad…major head trauma…Yuki, you have no idea who…"

"No." came an answer, "…like this when I found him."

_My name is Kyou, _he realized before sliding into the welcoming oblivion.

He was dreaming of her when he heard soft sobs. He came to almost expecting to hear her voice, but instead it was a soft male sound.

"Would you just wake up, you stupid cat? Please, I'd do anything to take it back."

_Yuki, _Kyou suddenly remembered, _Yuki did this._

"I don't know how to comfort her," Yuki continued.

_Tohru. I love her._ The pain started to overthrow his memories, but Kyou pushed it away.

"I hate myself because I'm just like him."

_Who? _Kyou wondered. "Shut up, you damn rat, you're making my head hurt," Kyou said weakly.

Yuki left the room to get Hatori.


	5. Would I Lie to You

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters. This story is for entertainment purposes only.**

**I Like Hating Him**

**Would I Lie to You?**

"You've been out of it for the last few days," Hatori explained as he gave Kyou a check up. It had been over a day since Kyou had first spoke to Yuki and he vaguely remembered a whirlwind of visitors. Tohru who had promptly turned him into an orange cat, Kagura who had been restrained by several Sohma's to keep her from causing further injury, Shigure with his crude jokes, and even Haru had made an appearance wearing a concerned expression. Hatori hadn't let anyone stay for long.

The only one Kyou hadn't seen was Yuki, the cause of it all. Kyou's head still hurt slightly, but he was relieved to be on stronger pain killers now that he was conscious.

Hatori lightly touched his shoulder. "Your bruises are healing. I'm amazed you had no broken bones, only the head injury. You're lucky to have most of your memory. I suspect the rest will come back soon. Have you been able to remember anything about the night you were attacked?"

Kyou heard a sharp intake of breath from the doorway and looked up to see Yuki. "Nothing," he lied, "I have no idea what happened."

Yuki's face showed relief and Kyou wanted to hit him, but instead he maintained a collected expression. He figured the reason that he hadn't seen Yuki since first waking was that the rat was cowering in fear of Kyou telling on him. Kyou smiled to himself, _this could be fun._

Hatori looked from Yuki to Kyou skeptically. "You're lucky, Kyou, Yuki was the one who found you and got you help in time." Hatori glanced between the two of them once more before heading to the door. "Don't stay too long, Yuki. Kyou needs his rest."

Yuki moved out of the doorway so that Hatori could exit before turning his attention to Kyou. "Hi," he mumbled, "How are you feeling?"

"I hurt like hell," Kyou answered truthfully.

"So you don't remember?" Yuki moved toward him, his eyes ridden with guilt.

_Weakness, _Kyou smiled softly, _where there was weakness there was hope for victory. _"The last thing I remember is seeing that ridiculous picture of Tohru," Kyou answered. "Do you have any idea who the bastard is that did this to me?"

"No," Yuki answered his eyes on his hands.

Kyou was glad that his cousin had lied. It made it much easier to lie back.

"Yuki, come here." He patted the bed beside him and leaned back against his stack of pillows.

Yuki blinked but complied. He sat next to his cousin uncomfortably and visibly started when Kyou took his hand in both of his. "Thank you for saving me, Yuki."

"You're calling me _Yuki,_" was all he could think to say to his cousin's bizarre behavior. "Are you sure your brain wasn't damaged?"

"Yes," _and no thanks to you, _Kyou's mind added. "It's just when you almost see death you realize certain things. I realized that I don't really want to fight you. In fact, I'll never fight you again." _Until you least expect it._

Yuki's eyes were wide with worry for his cousin. Kyou had to bite his lip to keep from laughing. On impulse he pulled Yuki into an awkward hug.

"What are you doing?"

"I never want to fight you again, _Yuki_." Kyou stressed his cousin's name loving how saying that one word seemed to affect Yuki so much. "And now I know you never wanted to fight me either. You must care, I mean, you did save me."

Yuki pulled away and stared at Kyou for a good few minutes before running out of the room to get Hatori.

000

Kyou listened carefully at the door as Hatori gave Shigure, Tohru, and Yuki a list of possible symptoms for a head trauma victim. The fun was just beginning.

000

Yuki, Tohru, and Kyou were seated in the kitchen. Kyou was sullenly staring at his hands as if they were his betrayers. "Hatori said I might have trouble with my motor skills," Kyou said sadly, "but he never told me I wouldn't be able to practice martial arts." He gave Yuki as pathetic a look as he could stomach. "I guess I'll be able to keep from fighting you pretty easily."

Tohru's eyes welled up with tears. "I just know you'll be able to fight again, Kyo,u I just know it. I am glad that you won't be fighting Yuki anymore. I mean, he did save you and all."

"So I've been told," Kyou hated lying to Tohru and his only consolation was that Yuki was also lying. "I doubt in all the history of the zodiac that the cat has ever been indebted to the rat. First you charmed Haru and now me. _Yuki_, if you don't watch it, you just might give the rat a good rep."

"Excuse me." Yuki left the room his eyes betraying conflict. Kyou smiled to himself. His rival was becoming more and more distracted which meant that the victory that could bring freedom was in his grasp. He knew he had to act before Yuki's conscience got the better of him and caused him to fess up. Kyou wondered if Yuki would ever speak the truth. For some reason the fact that Yuki was lying to him made him feel slightly upset. Kyou just attributed that to his head trauma.

000

Two weeks later Kyou and Yuki ended up at the table alone. Tohru had left some stew as leftovers before going to Hana's for the night. Shigure was visiting either Hatori or Ayame or both.

Kyou smiled as he thought of the progress he had made over the last few weeks. Yuki looked sick, and Kyou was feigning symptoms at every chance--pretending to forget small things, dropping his books in the hall, allowing his expression to go blank.

Yuki was beside himself because he truly believed he had destroyed Kyou, and more importantly he believed he had destroyed Kyou's ability to fight. Kyou felt that his plan for victory was brilliant. No one would ever suspect him of such deceit. He was normally very straight forward and easy to read so he knew that Yuki would never suspect what was really happening.

Yuki hadn't said much to him, but had been there to help him at every chance. Not that this made Kyou feel guilty, the bastard deserved to suffer. He had been waiting for a night alone to defeat the rat once and for all.

Yuki watched sadly as Kyou's hand began to shake spilling stew all over the table. Kyou suddenly dropped his spoon. He had been putting on displays like this since being injured. He then acted as if it were a struggle just to put his thumb and finger together to pick it up. To his surprise, Yuki pulled up a chair next to him and picked up the spoon.

"Here," he said, dipping the spoon into the stew, "No one's home." He moved the spoon to Kyou's lips. Kyou opened his mouth obediently and slurped at the stew. He was glad that it contained no leeks.

"Thanks, Yuki." He gave his cousin what he hoped was a sincere smile. "Thank you for helping me out these last few weeks."

Yuki brought another spoon full to Kyou's lips, his violet eyes shining with guilt and self loathing. "There's something I have to tell you. I wanted to tell you sooner but…Kyou? Kyou? Are you alright?"

Kyou had went into a blank stare to avoid a confession from Yuki. He had to maintain the upper hand at all costs. He allowed a little bit of stew to dribble from his mouth and down his chin. He almost lost it at the look of disgust on Yuki's face as he grabbed a napkin and dabbed at Kyou's chin.

"Kyou?" Yuki's voice sounded slightly panicked.

"Huh?" Kyou turned to his cousin and then looked around the table as though confused. "Oh, hi, where areShigure and Tohru?"

"For the third time," Yuki tried to hide his frustration. "I told you, Tohru's at Hana's and Shigure's…visiting."

"Oh." Kyou tried his best to look puzzled. "Well, I think I'm going to go to my room and rest. I feel a little dizzy."

"Do you need help?" Yuki asked.

"No thanks, I'll be fine."

Once in his room Kyou wondered how wise it would be to fight Yuki when no one was home. If no one saw him defeat the rat, he doubted that Akito would be willing to take his word for it and the damn rat would probably lie. Unfortunately, it looked as though Yuki was ready to tell the truth and Kyou knew that once that happened his chance would be over. If he beat him up a little then maybe it would be easier for him to defeat him the next day in front of Shigure and then he would have won the bet and could avoid the cage.

Kyou smiled to himself before throwing over his dresser. It made a loud crashing sound. He heard Yuki running down the hall and a slight knock on the door. "Kyou? Are you okay?" Kyou didn't answer but positioned himself behind the door just as Yuki burst in.

Kyou attacked from behind knocking Yuki to the ground. Amazingly Yuki was able to block every punch. The bastard was actually smiling. "I guess you remember how to do martial arts again. I knew it would all come back to you."

This was not what was supposed to happen. "Yeah, I guess I found out just how much you were holding out on me, you damn rat. By the way, how's your lip?"

Yuki's eyes narrowed in anger as he quickly turned the table of the fight. "You knew…you mean you were pretending…" he said through clenched teeth. "I should kill you."

"You already tried that, stupid rat," Kyou hissed, "didn't work out for you."

Yuki shook his head at Kyou. "I should have known you were faking it. Brain damaged or not. I should kill you…but for some reason I'm glad to have you back, stupid cat."

Yuki pinned Kyou's arms and kissed him. Kyou was thrown off guard enough to kiss back. He felt Yuki's arousal against his thigh so he moved his leg slightly, turned on by the sound Yuki made because of the movement. His cousin was soon panting and out of breath. "You are so gay," Kyou said. It seemed to be the only way to hurt Yuki, and he knew he had to stop the insanity.

Yuki only seemed fuelled by Kyou's words and yanked off Kyou's shirt and began unbuttoning his pants. "What the hell are you doing?" Kyou gasped.

"Take it back." Yuki began sucking on his neck.

Kyou moaned in response and cocked his head to allow Yuki more access. Yuki's tongue flicked at his neck and then his chest circling the sensitive areas. His fingers moved down Kyou's stomach to his unzipped pants and he began stroking Kyou teasingly.

"Take it back, and I'll stop," Yuki promised as he began kissing lower and lower.

Kyou's mind was sounding the alarm, but his body was unable to properly respond. What Yuki was doing to him with his mouth was causing a tingling sensation to shoot to every part of him. He began to shake with pleasure knowing that his mind could no longer keep him from release. That's when Yuki stopped what he was doing leaving Kyou in absolute agony. Yuki crawled back up him body and kissed him sloppily on the lips.

"What the hell? That's disgusting!" Kyou turned his head and pushed Yuki away from him.

Yuki pushed his lower body into Kyou's causing him to call out slightly. "No, you stupid cat, what's disgusting is you. You call me gay, and yet your body reacts to me. I could have you begging for me if I wanted. I could do things to you that would completely blow you away. In fact, I believe I will." He grinded into Kyou and smiled sadistically. "I dare you to be _straight _enough to stop me."

Kyou wanted to stop but instead bucked up against Yuki's hips his body begging for release.

"Patience, Kyou." Yuki licked Kyou's lips before bruising his mouth with a deep kiss and beginning to remove his own clothes. This time Kyou didn't push him away.


	6. Rooftop Confessions

****

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters. This story is for entertainment purposes only.

****

Warning: Contains mild language, violence, sexual situations and shonen ai/yaoi (mxm pairings) if any of this bothers you, do not read.** Rating changed to R for this chapter and some future chapters.**

A/N: Thank you to all of you who have reviewed. I appreciate your time.

**__**

I Like Hating Him:

Rooftop Confessions

Kyo sat up on the roof and looked at the stars. He felt sick to his stomach and couldn't believe what he had just done with Yuki. The kissing and messing around he could have pushed aside attributing it to hormones and the curse, but he had lost his virginity to his male cousin who he hated, and even worse, all he could think about was experiencing Yuki's body again.

Kyo messaged his temples. Why did everything have to be so confusing? Why hadn't he stopped? Why had he allowed himself to be guided inside Yuki's body and why was he so damned disappointed when it had ended? At the time he thought he wanted to feel the sensations forever. He had left immediately after, hastily pulling on his pants and retreating to the roof, humiliated by how he had slammed against Yuki; by how he had called out his cousin's name.

Yuki had said nothing when he had left, but had only stared at the ceiling his eyes full of turmoil. Kyo felt he should have said something, but didn't know what to say.

"Kyo?" Yuki pulled himself onto the roof and walked toward his cousin tentatively.

"What do you want?" Kyo snapped.

"Calm down, you don't have to be so nasty." Yuki tilted his head up disdainfully.

In the evening light Yuki looked beautiful, and Kyo suppressed the urge to stand up and kiss him. "How am I supposed to calm down after…that?" Kyo steamed.

"Oh, I see, so now it's all my fault. You weren't exactly kicking and screaming."

Kyo let out a grunt of disapproval.

"Oh, I'm sorry let me revise that statement." Yuki gave him an undeniably sexy half smile, "You weren't kicking, but I do recall screaming."

"Shut up, you stupid rat!" Kyo's eyes were afire with rage. "I guess I didn't realize what kind of danger I was in. I didn't know you were so…experienced, but I should have guessed. You always did seem to play for the other team."

Yuki's lip trembled the way it did when he saw Akito. "I guess in that way it was my fault, but don't act like I forced you. You could have stopped it if you wanted to." His eyes regained his former confidence.

"So you have done that before." For some reason that fact made Kyo feel even worse.

"That obvious?" Yuki sat down beside him but far enough away that there was no chance of their bodies touching. "I guess it was obvious to me that you hadn't."

"Shut up." Kyo was too curious about Yuki's past sex life to come up with a good response. "So who?" he asked trying to sound casual. "Haru?"

"No. I told you we only kissed. No tongue even. It was more of a friend thing." Yuki looked thoughtful.

"I'm sure he'd say different," Kyo responded secretly pleased with the news.

Yuki shrugged. "Probably."

"If not him, then who?"

"Who do think?" Yuki smiled at him ruefully.

"That bastard," Kyo answered. "So you were raped."

"At first, maybe, but eventually I grew to like it okay. Sometimes…after…he would actually treat me like a human. Once he even told me he thought I was special, but you know, it's strange, he never kissed me on the mouth."

Kyo stared at Yuki with disgust. He was disgusted with Akito and disgusted with himself for always wishing he were a part of the zodiac, and for wanting to switch places with Yuki. He had a wonderful father in Kazuma and had spent his youth relatively free. He had never truly realized the torture of Yuki's childhood. He suddenly felt ill again.

"Don't look at me like that. I don't need your understanding or acceptance, stupid cat. You couldn't possibly understand." Yuki's eyes contradicted his words by shimmering with unshed tears.

"I don't think it's your fault." Kyo wasn't sure what to say.

"It wasn't so bad. I had Haru. He was always there for me, and I guess in a way I took advantage of his feelings for me." Yuki pulled his knees close to his chest. "I don't know why I'm telling you all this, but Kyo, if you tell anyone about Akito, I'll make what happened to you a few weeks ago seem like a scraped knee."

"You don't have to threaten me, asshole. What kind of guy do you think I am? I hate you, but not that much." Kyo moved closer and put an arm around him. Yuki leaned into him. "Yuki?"

"Yeah."

"Have you ever been the one to, you know…" Kyo stumbled over the wording.

Yuki arched an eyebrow. "Be on top?"

Kyo flushed. It was amazing that Yuki always seemed to know what he was getting at.

"With Akito? What do you think?"

"Oh." Both were silent for a few moments.

"Kyo?"

"Yeah."

"Do you still hate me?"

Kyo shrugged and turned to Yuki surprised to see him looking up at him. Their lips met in a simple chaste kiss which held more intimacy than any of the acts before it.

000

"I'm glad you're back to normal." Haru had met up with Kyo, Tohru, and Yuki between classes. "I thought I'd lost my sparring partner."

Kyo grinned at his cousin. "Just tell me when, and I'll gladly kick your ass."

"I bet you've been all over Yuki." Haru grinned wickedly.

"Huh?" Both Yuki and Kyo looked alarmed.

"I mean now that the real Kyo's back, he probably wants to fight you all the time." Haru smirked at Yuki.

Tohru looked thoughtful. "Actually I haven't seen them fight at all. Not that I'm saying the two of you should fight. I mean, it's great to have everyone getting along so well, and I just know Shigure is happy not to have to fix his door so often. Not that I mind fixing it. I mean, if the two of you really, really wanted to fight sometimes that would be okay. I wouldn't mind too much as long as you went easy on him, Yuki, he did just get hurt you know."

"We'll fight again." Kyo announced. "I'm just waiting until I'm completely better." Yuki rolled his eyes at this. "It's just a matter of time before I defeat that damn rat."

"I'll be waiting." Yuki's words seemed to have another meaning.

It wasn't that Kyo didn't plan to defeat the rat. His freedom and pride demanded it. It had been about a week since he and Yuki's encounter, and Kyo honestly didn't trust himself to touch his cousin, even in a fight. His thoughts were saturated with Yuki and the sex they shared. He was scared to death of what would happen if Tohru found out or his family. He had vowed to himself that what had happed that night must never happen again. Unfortunately, when he was around Yuki he felt his resolve slipping. He found his eyes constantly following Yuki's movements as he imagined Yuki's mouth pressed to him and what it felt like to be inside him.

Yuki for his part had not approached Kyo, but regarded him with fleeting glances. Kyo guessed Yuki regretted saying too much about Akito. Sometimes their eyes would meet when they caught each other staring and Kyo would always be the first to look away with an angry blush.

"Kyo-Kun?" Tohru's look was concerned.

"Huh." Kyo was brought back from his thoughts.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah," He answered with a smile. Or at least he would be as soon as he could forget about that damn Yuki.

****

TBC

Please let me know what you think of this chapter. In the next chapter you'll see if Kyo is able to keep his vow. (-;


	7. Locker Room Bonding

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters. This story is for entertainment purposes only.

Warning: Contains mild language, violence, sexual situations and shonen ai/yaoi (mxm pairings) if any of this bothers you, do not read.****

A/N: Thank you to all of you who have reviewed. I appreciate your time.

Extra Warning: Sexual content in this chapter. Turn back now if you don't want to read.

****

I Like Hating Him:

Locker Room Bonding

In gym class they had to run the track. Kyo moved to stand beside Yuki at the starting line. Yuki arched an eyebrow in slight surprise. "Prepare to lose, you damn rat!" Kyo sputtered. "And this time you're not sick and that damn Haru can't interfere."

Yuki sighed. "Fine. Just don't cry when you lose."

Kyo was disappointed when they crossed the finish line at the exact same time. "I almost had it damn it! Next time…"

"Sure." Yuki was breathing heavily surprised at how close he had come to losing the race. "That's what you always say."

The gym teacher pulled them aside as the rest of the boys went to the locker room. Both cousins rolled their eyes. "Sure you don't want to join the track team?"

They both sat and listened to the familiar speech about the benefits of track and then to the same pathetic begging they heard every time they ran in gym class, before assuring him they weren't interested. Soon the next class was coming in already dressed out.

"Don't worry about being late to your next class. I'll contact your teachers. Go ahead and hit the showers."

Yuki waved to Haru who was in the next class before heading to the locker room. Kyo followed feeling anxious.

000

Kyo and Yuki found themselves completely alone in the locker room. Kyo entered the shower keeping his towel fastened around his waist. "I'll go first," he yelled to Yuki who was undressing several rows of lockers down.

He stood facing the spray of water allowing his hair to get completely soaked.

"Afraid I'm going to try something?" Yuki said from behind causing Kyo to jump.

"What?"

Yuki reached around Kyo's waist and traced the top of his now wet towel. "It's not like I haven't seen you naked before, stupid cat."

"Get away from me, fag!"

Yuki moved so that he was in front of him. "If that's what you really want me to do, then stop screwing me with your eyes."

Kyo's face flushed and his eyes narrowed in anger. Yuki allowed himself to be slammed against the wall of the shower by Kyo, and Kyo allowed his towel to fall to the floor of the shower. Soon their wet bodies were sliding against each other along with their tongues. Kyo slid his hand down Yuki's stomach to his arousal. Yuki growled and pushed his hand away before turning to the wall to allow Kyo access. It was all over quickly ending in a duet of panting and moaning. Kyo leaned his head on Yuki's shoulder ashamed.

"Why didn't you let me touch you?" He asked after his heart rate and breathing had steadied. He wasn't sure why he should even care. It wasn't like he wanted to jack his cousin off; it had just been an impulse.

Yuki put his hands against the shower wall to steady himself. He shrugged. "I don't know. I guess it wasn't what I was used to."

Kyo gagged and pulled away. "What the hell is that supposed to mean? So you mean all the rest of what we're doing _is _what you're used to. Are you comparing me to that bastard, Akito?"

Yuki turned to face his cousin. "No, just forget it." Yuki left the shower and Kyo could hear him banging around by his locker. Soon he heard Yuki leave the room.

He wasn't sure what to feel. He knew he shouldn't have brought up Akito, but Yuki's reaction to his touch had really pissed him off. His cousin was so infuriating coming in and seducing him and then acting like he was the pervert for wanting to do something for him. Kyo shook the water from his hair. It made him sick to think that Akito had been Yuki's first and that he would always have scars from those experiences. _Why am I worrying about this? _Kyo asked himself, _It shouldn't involve me._

Kyo turned off the water and realized that his towel on the floor was soaked. He felt like an idiot. He had kept it on out of insecurity and now he didn't have anything to dry off with.

He was surprised when a dry towel smacked him across the face. "Need this, asshole?" Before him stood a very angry Black Haru.

"How long have you been here?!?" Kyo asked in shock.

"Long enough." Haru's fists were shaking. He looked Kyo up and down. "You were pretty sexy when you came. Who'd have thought." Black Haru was looking at him lustfully.

Kyo wrapped the towel around him and stepped back. "Damn voyeur!"

The look in Haru's eyes was animalistic and seriously scared Kyo. For some reason he had the feeling that his younger cousin didn't want to beat him up.

Haru closed his eyes fighting for control, when he opened them Kyo could see a change and the hurt he saw there made him feel suddenly guilty. "I came in here to put my jewelry in my locker." Haru's voice was soft. "I wasn't trying to see anything."

Kyo merely nodded.

"If you're what he wants…I guess…whatever. I love him more than anyone possibly could, and I won't interfere, but don't you dare hurt him." Haru's eyes hardened slightly. "If you do, I won't even try to control my black side next time." White Haru left the room leaving Kyo feeling very confused.

Hurt Yuki? After what his cousin had been through, Kyo didn't really think it was possible. Kyo banged his head into his locker. "Ouch," he yowled before punching the offender. He wanted to run away, but he knew it wouldn't really solve anything. He would still want Yuki. _So what,_ he thought, _I like sex. Every guy likes sex. But that damn rat isn't going to keep calling all the shots._

TBC

Thanks for reading. Please Review.


	8. Varied Positions

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters. This story is for entertainment purposes only.

Warning: Contains mild language, violence, sexual situations and shonen ai/yaoi (mxm pairings) if any of this bothers you, do not read.****

A/N: Thank you to all of you who have reviewed. I appreciate your time.

Extra Warning: Sexual content in this chapter. Turn back now if you don't want to read.

****

I Like Hating Him:

Varied Positions

"So where is my little pretty one this evening?" Ayame asked as he shook out his long silvery mane.

"Honda-san is staying with friends," Yuki answered. He, Kyo and Hatori were in the living room where Kyo and Yuki were fixing the door that they had ripped earlier that day during a heated fight. Yuki smirked as he remembered how heated it was. It had been over a week since the two of them had sex in the locker room, and Yuki could tell that Kyo was starting to break down.

"You're putting it on backwards, you damn rat." Kyo scowled.

Yuki sighed. "It doesn't matter, baka, both sides are the same."

Kyo glared at him in response.

"Well, I guess the honeymoon's over." Hatori shook his head at his cousins. "I knew it wouldn't last."

"Oh, shame," Ayame sighed. "I did think that if my brother could get along with Kyo, than perhaps I, his unloved and forgotten brother, would have a chance at mending the broken fences of our love. But alas, dear brother…"

"Shut up." Yuki and Kyo yelled simultaneously. Yuki's pity for his brother had long since died away and he was having trouble continuing to be nice to him. Ayame for his part now looked radiant, and it was hard to believe that he had been in such bad shape only a month before.

"Isn't Shigure ready to go yet?" Kyo asked, wanting Ayame out of the house. The three of them were attending a fashion show which would feature several of Ayame's more modest designs.

"I could go check." Hatori put out his cigarette.

"Tori-san, do you really think that's a good idea? I mean, if I let you go in there alone, I may not see either of you before morning." Ayame smiled at his cousin while Kyo rolled his eyes. "I'll go with you."

Kyo and Yuki continued to work in uncomfortable silence as time continued to pass. Yuki's hand brushed Kyo's seemingly on accident, but when Kyo made eye contact with his cousin, he was smirking. "Knock it off!" Kyo spat. "Don't touch me!"

Yuki raised his eyebrows. "Is that really what you want?"

Kyo ignored him and continued working.

Ayame and Shigure rushed out of Shigure's room. Hatori followed in no apparent hurry buttoning his shirt.

"I'm going to be so late!" Ayame lamented.

"Don't worry, Aaya, they won't start without you," Shigure comforted. "Yuki, Kyo, be sure to fix your mess and don't burn down the house while I'm gone, bye."

Kyo looked after them with disgust as the front door shut with a bang. "Do you think they….?"

"What?" Yuki feigned ignorance.

"Hatori always seemed so straight."

"So did you." Yuki reminded him.

Kyo flinched but surprisingly didn't respond for a few moments. "I was sure I was, but I don't know what happened. It's like I went one minute from thinking about Tohru and _wanting_ Tohru to spending all my time thinking about the next chance I'd get to screw around with you."

"I think it was the lavender dress." Yuki smiled slightly. "I looked so pretty."

Kyo narrowed his eyes at him. "Why do I even bother trying to talk to you? Just forget I said anything."

"Maybe I'd rather not talk. What about you?" Kyo shrugged in response as Yuki moved in front of him and put his hands on his cousin's shoulders. "Tell me what you want." He whispered seductively nipping at Kyo's earlobe.

Kyo flushed slightly. "I want…" he stammered. "I want you to be in me."

Yuki stared at his cousin in shock, his mouth open. Kyo leaned over and swept his tongue inside his cousin's mouth. He pulled away and gave Yuki a smile. "What's wrong, Rat. I said what I wanted."

"You have no idea what you're talking about, you stupid cat."

"I know I want to be your first at something damn it!" Kyo pushed Yuki to the floor and straddled him before kissing him slowly and running his hands over his cousins chest. Yuki was still in shock, but began to kiss Kyo back and didn't fight it when Kyo began caressing his erection through his pants.

The pace of their kissing was slow and passionate as they slowly removed each other's clothing. As soon as both were naked, Kyo began trying to impale himself from the top position.

"You are such an idiot." Yuki laughed as he rolled his cousin off of him and moved on top of him lifting Kyo's legs to allow himself access.

"Sorry for not being the expert you are." Kyo huffed.

Yuki reached down and touched Kyo with his fingers, allowing his cousin to adjust to the sensations. Kyo moaned, surprised to find it enjoyable. "Are you sure about this?" Yuki asked. "It's going to hurt."

Kyo gulped and nodded his face set in a determined expression. "I'm man enough," he answered.

Yuki slowly moved into him. Kyo let out a slight yelp of pain. "You're such a baby." Yuki said through a labored breath.

"Are you trying to kill me?" Kyo asked through gritted teeth as Yuki began moving faster. Soon Yuki was gasping and saying his name, he was in a lot of pain, but the look of ecstasy on Yuki's face made it all worth it. Soon he was finding some pleasure as Yuki's body rubbed against his and he found release shortly after Yuki. Yuki collapsed on top of him breathing heavily.

He kissed all over Kyo's face mumbling words the cat couldn't understand and was sure he didn't want to. Yuki then propped himself up on his arms so that he could give Kyo a look of pure adoration.

Kyo groaned. "Now you're starting to scare me."

"Did it hurt too much?" Yuki looked slightly worried.

"Not really," Kyo lied.

Yuki stroked his sweat soaked orange hear. "It won't hurt as much the second time, and by the fifth or sixth time it barely hurts at all. I'm sure soon it will feel really good."

"Sounds like you have my next several nights planned for me." Kyo muttered sarcastically as his cousin began to stroke his cheek. Kyo swatted his hand away angrily. "Hey, listen, just because we did that doesn't make me a girl. So knock off the sappy crap."

"Do you feel okay?" Yuki smiled wickedly and then continued in a falsely sweet tone. "Can I get you anything?"

"Quit it!" Kyo was fuming.

Yuki smiled before kissing him softly on the forehead causing Kyo to flinch. "We better take a shower before the trio gets back."

"That's more like it," Kyo answered.

**TBC.** Please let me know your opinion of this chapter. Thanks.


	9. Startling Revelation

****

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters. This story is for entertainment purposes only.

****

Warning: Contains mild language, violence, sexual situations and shonen ai/yaoi (mxm pairings) if any of this bothers you, do not read. 

A/N: CaerI thought about having them use lube, but I figured that since Yuki had never had that courtesy extended to him, he might not think of it. I'm sure the boys will figure it all out eventually, but until then, poor Kyo! Thanks for the support.

****

Xtine: They're my favorite "couple" too. I just couldn't resist.

****

Konie Hime, Icy Heart of Fire, Zeto, Fidget, Rabbit Tsukino, Angelicattie, Fruitsbasketcase, and everyone who reviewed before chapter 8: Thanks. Your reviews really encourage me and can make my day. I'm glad that you all seem to be enjoying this as much as I love writing it.

**__**

I Like Hating Him:

A Startling Revelation

"Beep…beep…beep." Kyo groaned and turned off the alarm clock asYuki stirred beside him.

Kyo smiled at his cousin before brushing his lips against his. Yuki responded by smacking him in the face which caused Kyo to laugh. Yuki was intolerable in the morning.

It had been over six months since Kyo and Yuki had kissed in Ayame's shop, and to the world outside nothing had changed between the two. They still fought constantly and made derogatory comments in public, but now the two recognized their sparring for what it was: foreplay. Kyo still tried to defeat Yuki and Yuki always beat him, not knowing that he was standing in the way of his cousin's freedom. Sometimes they would fight over Kyo's inability to give up his goal of trouncing the rat, but that always led straight to a sexual encounter.

Haru, for his part, said nothing about their relationship and Kyo doubted Yuki was even aware that the cow knew their secret. He was still touchy feely around Yuki, especially after his break up with Rin, but somehow Kyo was unbothered.

Kyo leaned over Yuki's ear and blew in it, backing off when Yuki swatted at his head. "Yuki," he whispered into his ear, "I'm going back to my room now."

"Then just go already," Yuki snapped, rolling up in the covers.

Kyo changed his voice to a teasingly sappy tone, "Aren't you going to give me a kiss goodbye?"

"You are so freaking annoying." Yuki muttered before pulling Kyo on top of him and kissing him hard. "Happy, you stupid cat?" He asked through half lowered lids and a slight smile.

"Why don't you come stay in my room for a change? Then you can be the one to have to get up at five in the morning."

Yuki shrugged beneath the covers. "My room has a lock."

Kyo leaned down and quickly kissed his cousin on the cheek. He sat up and looked down at him for a few moments. Yuki looked back up at him.

"Bye," Kyo moved to stand but Yuki grabbed his hand and stopped him.

"Love you," Yuki said sleepily causing Kyo's mouth to widen in horror.

"What?"

"Shit. I didn't mean that." Yuki's violet eyes were now wide open surveying Kyo with fear.

"Damn!" Kyo exclaimed. "As if things between us weren't screwed up enough. Now you go and say…that!"

"Calm down, Kyo, do you want the whole house to know?"

"No, I don't. I don't want anyone to know. I'm ashamed of what we do, and now I'm ashamed of you. How could you say that?" Kyo was pacing the room angrily.

"Just forget I ever said it. Listening to you now, I realize a person would have to be insane to love you." Yuki's eyes were angry and shimmering with tears. Kyo quickly left the room.

000

Kyo didn't return for two days. He had spent some time on his own thinking about his odd relationship with Yuki and hadn't been able to come to any clear conclusions.

"Well, well, well, glad you decided to return," Shigure smiled as Kyo entered the kitchen. "And where exactly have you been?"

"Training," Kyo answered avoiding Yuki's eyes and turning into an orange cat as Tohru threw herself into his arms.

"Oh, Kyo-kun, I was so worried. I mean, I hardly slept at all. Not that I'm saying that was your fault, but next time, tell me when you plan to go away. I was afraid that you had gotten hurt again."

Kyo was feeling guilty enough to allow himself to continue to be squeezed in his cat form. He noticed Yuki storm from the table and to his room.

000

Kyo turned the handle to Yuki's room surprised to find it unlocked. It had taken forever for Tohru and Shigure to go to bed and he was worried that Yuki had already fallen asleep.

He shut the door behind him and waited for his eyes to adjust to the darkness.

"What do you want?" a cold voice asked from the bed.

"You know how I am. How did you expect me to react to that?"

"I never planned to say _that_. Oh, and don't worry about it slipping again."

Kyo moved over to the bed and sat next to his cousin. He unthinkingly began running his fingers through Yuki's soft, wispy hair. "I guess what I'm trying to say is that you can say whatever the hell you want and I'll try not to get mad."

"_Sorry _never was in your vocabulary." Yuki took the hand stroking his hair and kissed it softly before moving Kyo's pointer finger into his mouth and sucking slowly as he ran his tongue up and down the digit.

Kyo sighed and moved into the bed next to his cousin.

000

"Alone at last." Yuki and Kyo were in the kitchen a few nights later. It was a rare treat when they got the house to themselves. "I get so tired of having to bury my face in a pillow."

Kyo gave him a wry smiled before pulling him to him. "I get tired of only doing it in your room."

Yuki smiled. "We'll have to try the roof tonight."

Kyo shook his head. "How about the kitchen?" He pushed Yuki against the counter their lips inches apart.

"I'll fight you for the top." Yuki whispered seductively.

"If we decided that way, I'd always be bottom."

"If we decided that way, I'd lose on purpose." Yuki looked thoughtful. "Well, at least half the time."

"Could you lose in front of someone?"

"Kinky." Yuki answered. "You and your delusions of victory." Yuki began undoing Kyo's pants and spun him around so that Kyo was now pushed against the counter. He slid him up until he was sitting on the edge and then knelt down between his legs. It was shortly after that his cousin was calling out. Yuki hardened as he thought of what would follow. Kyo had allowed him to be on top since his return and Yuki knew it was the closest thing he'd get to an apology. Neither had spoken about the dreaded _L _word, but he knew that Kyo knew how he felt and more importantly, he knew that it was a feeling Kyo couldn't or wouldn't return.

"Did you hear that?" Kyo asked jumping off the counter suddenly almost knocking Yuki over.

"You're so paranoid. Trying to avoid your end of this?"

Kyo smiled smugly before whispering in Yuki's ear. "You're going to come so many times tonight, that you won't need it for a week."

"Somehow I doubt that." Yuki pulled him into a kiss.

The witness to the scene slipped out of the house soundlessly knowing that he would have to inform Akito.

****

TBC

Okay, so this chapter was a little different. Sorry that I had all the time pass quickly, hope things didn't seem too fast. Please review. I appreciate any feedback. Thanks.


	10. Cat and Mouse Games

****

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters. This story is for entertainment purposes only.

****

Warning: Contains mild language, violence, sexual situations and shonen ai/yaoi (mxm pairings) if any of this bothers you, do not read. 

A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed. I love you all.

**__**

I Like Hating Him:

Cat and Mouse Games

Kyo sat in the backseat of the car glancing every now and then to the front seat at Shigure and Hatori. "I don't understand why he wants to see me," Kyo snarled. He couldn't remember ever being summoned by Akito.

Shigure and Hatori exchanged nervous looks. "I don't really know either." Shigure gave a short laugh.

Hatori looked back at Kyo with worry as he pulled the car to a stop. "We're here," he announced.

Shigure and Hatori escorted Kyo up to the main house each with a firm hand on his shoulder. "What, afraid I'll run away?" Kyo asked his heart racing for some unknown reason.

When the three of them reached Akito's door, Kyo felt a sharp pain in his spine. Hatori had stuck a syringe into him.

"Ouch! What the hell was that for?" Kyo asked even as he felt his body going numb.

"I'm sorry, Kyo," Hatori answered. "I have no choice."

"That's what you always say." Kyo glared at them both as he crumpled into Shigure who held him up. Kyo panicked when he realized he could feel nothing below his neck.

"Don't worry," Hatori assured him. "It will wear off in a few hours."

"I can't believe you two. Did you forget what that bastard did to Ayame?" Kyo practically yelled.

They both had the decency to look guilty. "It's not his fault; it's the curse," Hatori explained.

"We have to do what's best for the family." Shigure mumbled.

"What's best for you." Kyo snapped. "You could care less about the rest of us."

Shigure merely shrugged. "You brought this on yourself, Kyo. If you didn't insist on messing around with Yuki, then you wouldn't be in this situation."

Kyo's face flushed bright red with embarrassment. He was sure he had heard someone that night and now he knew who it was. "Why?" was all he was able to ask.

Shigure's eyes misted with tears. "I'm sorry. I had to."

"Get in here, now." a voice called from inside Akito's room. Hatori helped Shigure drag Kyo into the room. "Lay him on the floor," Akito ordered from the window. The two of them did as they were told. "Leave us."

This was the first time Kyo had seen the inside of Akito's room. The room was dimly lit and Kyo was laying beside a large bed. His heart was pounding wildly as he waited for his cousins to abandon him.

"Akito," Shigure's voice shook slightly from the doorway. "What are you planning…?"

"Leave," Akito said slightly more forcefully.

Shigure sighed softly now regretting his decision to inform Akito of Yuki and Kyo's activity. He didn't understand the delicate balance between the cat and the rat and had only told the clan head because he was worried about the family's safety. Now, looking at Kyo helpless on the floor, he realized he had made a terrible mistake. Nonetheless, he shut the door and left Kyo to his fate.

Akito leaned over his captive and smiled his cruel twisted smile. "I hear the cat and the rat have gotten a little cozy."

Kyo didn't know how to reply, so he said nothing.

Akito grabbed him by his hair and pulled hard leaning close to his ear as he breathed. "As you can guess our little deal is off. I just might have to put you where you belong a little earlier than planned."

Kyo looked up at him in horror.

"Just think, Kyo, you could have had a few more months of freedom. I hope your time with him was worth it." Akito, still holding Kyo by the hair, slammed his head against the hard wood floor before pressing his mouth against his violently. Kyo fought back the gag reflex as Akito ravished his mouth biting at his lips until he drew blood. Kyo kept his mouth tightly shut wishing he was able to move his arms or legs in order to push Akito away, but instead he found himself completely at his cousin's mercy.

Akito finally pulled away with Kyo's blood smeared across his lips. "You taste like my Yuki," he said calmly.

"Your Yuki?" Kyo spat without thinking. "He'll never belong to you again."

Akito slapped him before rising and going to his closet. He returned with a whip and gave Kyo another sadistic smile. "I just wanted to show you what you have to look forward to. We'll play with this later…when you can feel the pain. We have all the time in the world. Whenever I want, I can take you out of your cage and play with you. I can do whatever I want and no one will stop me. No one wants to save the cursed cat."

Kyo felt that what Akito was saying was true. He had always expected he'd end up in a cage, but he hadn't realized how close he was to that fate. He wondered how Tohru would react. He hoped Yuki would comfort her. Yuki…he probably loved him, but he'd never be able to say it.

They heard heated arguing outside the door and a light knocking sound.

"This better be important," Akito said silkily as Hatori entered the room.

"It's Yuki. He's here and he's asked to see you."

Akito's smile was demonic. "My Yuki." He gave Kyo a pointed glance before gagging him with a silk scarf. "Push him under the bed," he ordered.

"But…"

"Now!"

Hatori did as he was told although he had no idea why.

Kyo found himself looking up at the underside of Akito's mattress.

"How long before the drug wears off?" Akito asked.

"An hour at least."

"Perfect." Kyo could only hear Akito. "Send in my Yuki."

Kyo heard Yuki enter the room gasping for air. "Where's Kyo?" he asked through labored breaths. Kyo wished he could scream out for Yuki to leave and go home to safety.

"Careful, Yuki, you know your lungs are weak."

"Where is he?"

"He's already in his cage."

"Why?" Yuki asked his breathing starting to slow.

"He had to defeat you by a certain time to win his freedom, and I've decided his time is up."

"He had to defeat me?" Kyo could hear pain in Yuki's voice. "I see."

Akito laughed wickedly. "I would think you'd be happy to have that annoying cat out of your way."

Kyo wondered if Akito was fishing for a confession.

"I do hate the stupid cat," Yuki told him, "but I would like to see him graduate. I mean, Tohru would be really upset not to have him there."

"Hmm…" Akito answered. "I did have my heart set on getting to know Kyo a little better. It would take some…convincing."

"I'll come stay with you…during our next break." Yuki's voice shook with fear.

_No, _Kyo's mind screamed silently.

"You'd do that, for the cat? My this situation is far worse than I thought." The bed creaked as Akito sat down. "Remove your clothes," he commanded. "Allow me to remind you just who it is you belong to and I'll let the cat go…for now."

Kyo's mind froze with shock. Akito was going to do this to Yuki with him in the room and there wasn't a damn thing he could do about it. He heard the sound of a zipper and the swish of clothing.

"You're still so beautiful," Akito breathed. "Come to me, my pet."

"You have to promise." Yuki's voice shook. "I have to know for sure."

"You have my word. As long as you let me do whatever I want."

The bed moaned slightly as Yuki joined him What followed was an incessant squeaking of the springs joined with Akito's moans of pleasure and Yuki's occasional yelps of pain. Kyo willed himself to another place unable to bear the guilt of causing Yuki so much pain and humiliation, but he was unable to block out the sounds above which seemed to last for an eternity.

"You'll always belong to me, Yuki." Akito told him when it was finished. "I'll always be able to hurt you this way. I wont ever stop until your mind, body, and soul are exclusively mine."

Kyo knew that Akito's comments were directed at him.

"No stupid girl or _anyone else_ can ever come between us."

"Akito…please…no." Yuki's voice held absolute terror.

Hot angry tears fled Kyo's eyes as he heard his cousin…his lover, cry out in pain and distress in between the cracks of Akito's whip. It amazed him that Yuki was so physically strong, yet wouldn't fight back against the only person who truly hurt him.

Finally it all stopped. "Get dressed and leave now." Akito said. Kyo hoped that he'd soon get feeling to his arms and legs. He'd show Akito what pain felt like. "The cat will join you at Shigure's"

"Where is he? Can I see him?" Yuki sounded like he was crying. Kyo wanted to hold him.

"Go home. I promise I'll let him go."

Yuki whimpered softly as he dressed and left the room.

"Kyo, as you can see, I win either way. I wonder if the rat would be willing to take the place of the cat…I have kept his little room waiting for him. Oh, the possibilities." He knelt down and jerked Kyo out from under the bed. He put his hand under Kyo's shirt and scraped at his skin with his nails drawing blood. Kyo was glad his body was numbed. "I presume you can find your way out. Don't try to find me, or I'll have to play some more with Yuki."

Kyo could only seethe with anger as he felt a tingling sensation in his limbs. Unfortunately, or fortunately, he was still unable to move.

****

TBC

Thanks for reading. Please review and let me know what you think. I was a little nervous writing Akito (he's kind of difficult to capture). I welcome any type of feedback.


	11. Broken Hearts

****

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters. This story is for entertainment purposes only.

****

Warning: Contains mild language, violence, sexual situations and shonen ai/yaoi (mxm pairings) if any of this bothers you, do not read. 

A/N: Wow, that last chapter got some reactions. Thank you all for your input. I promise I wasn't trying to upset anyone. Okay, so that last chapter was meant to be disturbing. Thank you for your continued support. I really enjoy working on this story and reading your reactions.

**__**

I Like Hating Him:

Broken Hearts

Kyo wandered by himself for hours after leaving the main house. He had never been so angry. He cursed God, Akito, and his weak willed cousins. Most of all he cursed himself for being stupid enough to get involved with Yuki. He felt truly murderous and knew that if he saw Akito he could easily kill him with his bare hands.

He felt bile rise in his throat when he remembered what Akito had done to Yuki. _What Yuki had allowed him to do in order to save my sorry ass, _Kyo reminded himself angrily. When had it happened? When had Yuki grown to care for him so much that he'd risk himself? When he'd said he loved him Kyo know knew for a fact that Yuki had been sincere, and he'd reacted like a psychotic prick. He was afraid of facing up to the fact that their relationship no longer revolved around just sex--to the fact that he was probably in love with a man. Kyo was even more confused by the fact that he still desired women and occasionally had an erotic dream about Tohru or even Kagura.

"My sexuality isn't the issue here," Kyo said aloud although no one was around. _The issue is that Akito will keep using me to hurt Yuki. I have to do the right thing. _But Kyo knew that the _right _thing would be far from easy.

000

By the time Kyo arrived back home, the house was dark and everyone was in bed. Kyo felt relief because he knew he'd have beat the crap out of Shigure had he seen him and he knew he needed a place to stay until he was finally put in his cage. Kyo sighed, knowing that leaving was no longer an option. If he ran away Akito would only torment Yuki.

He slipped into his cousin's room surprised to find Yuki already asleep. From the sliver of light from the hallway Kyo could see a bottle of Hatori's sleeping pills on the bed stand next to Yuki. Shigure had probably forced him to take them to help him sleep off the trauma of the day.

Kyo closed the door behind him and sat next to Yuki on the bed. He waited a few moments for his eyes to adjust. He looked down at his cousin sadly as he brushed back his silky hair. Yuki's cheek was still moist with tears. _He must have cried himself to sleep, _Kyo thought bitterly. Kyo felt his pillow and found that was also dampened. He continued to stroke Yuki's hair and face softly as he watched his cousin sleep. _I love you _Kyo's mind said to his cousin. _I love fighting you, I love making love to you, I love that you love me. I love you, Yuki. I'm sorry I can't tell you. I'm sorry I couldn't protect you. I'm sorry for what I have to do._

Yuki stirred slightly and rubbed his cheek into Kyo's hand. His face softened slightly as though he had heard his cousin's silent confession.

000

Kyo was still awake and waiting in a chair next to Yuki's bed when the rat awoke.

"Kyo?" he blinked a few times groggy with sleep. "You're back. He didn't hurt you, did he?"

"No," Kyo answered although he knew the emotional scars left by Akito would never be erased. "He didn't hurt me. I'm fine." _Thank you for sacrificing yourself for me, _He wished he could say, but instead he glared at him coldly. "We need to talk."

Yuki winced at Kyo's tone. "No, I need to talk to you. I did something I shouldn't have done."

Kyo wanted to slap him for accepting any responsibility for what had happened. "Which was?"

"I slept with someone else."

"Why the hell should I care? It's not like we're going steady. Who was it, Haru?"

"Why are you acting this way? What did Akito do to you?"

"Nothing." Kyo narrowed his eyes. "It's what he told me."

Yuki sat up and looked at his cousin with confusion.

"He told me the bet was off. I can't defeat you to avoid being caged. In some ways I'm relieved."

"Now we don't have to pretend to fight anymore."

"No, now I don't have to ever look at your stupid face." Kyo felt his heart breaking, but it also felt good to take out some of the anger he was feeling.

"You don't mean that." Yuki's eyes had turned to steel.

"You couldn't have completely believed I was sleeping with you because I wanted to. I mean, when you fell for the head trauma thing I thought you were dense, but this is ridiculous." Kyo eyed his cousin disdainfully. "I'm the cat and you're the rat. We're supposed to hate each other. I guess in a way, I finally won."

"I love you!" Yuki's fists shook with rage. "You have no idea how much I love you!"

"Guess that's you're problem." Kyo shrugged his cousin's words off even though hearing them caused his stomach to flip. "I did feel a little guilty when you first said that. That's why I left. I almost stopped pretending, almost, but I guess my desire to defeat you brought me back to thinking sensibly. Damn rat."

Yuki stormed out of the room slamming the door behind him. Luckily he hadn't noticed the moisture in Kyo's eyes. _This is for the best_ Kyo reminded himself.

He left the room and went to the phone to call Haru. "Yuki needs you," he told his cousin. "Don't even bother going black and looking for me. I won't be back for a few days." Kyo hoped that Haru could comfort Yuki (although not too much) and that a few days would be enough to make the pain in his chest subside.

****

TBC

Thanks for reading. Please review and let me know what you think.


	12. Lost and Found

****

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters. This story is for entertainment purposes only.

****

Warning: Contains mild language, violence, sexual situations and shonen ai/yaoi (mxm pairings) if any of this bothers you, do not read. 

A/N: Again thank you so much for reading and reviewing. Yes, it was mean of me to break them up. I hope you can all forgive me…someday.

**__**

I Like Hating Him:

Lost and Found

Kyo had stayed away for three days and was now a few miles from returning home. He found that he enjoyed the silence and the peace being alone could give him, but he missed Yuki. He hoped that he was handling everything okay and that he believed every word Kyo had said before he left.

Kyo wasn't sure what Yuki would think. The rat probably already knew how he felt about him. He couldn't possibly ignore the way Kyo held him and touched his hair and kissed him even when it wouldn't lead to sex. Kyo was surprised he hadn't noticed his own feelings earlier, but he hadn't wanted to think too much on the issue. The only time Kyo had effectively kept his thoughts and feelings from his cousin was when he had pretended to have forgotten Yuki's attack. He hoped that the incident would be enough to convince Yuki he was now telling the truth.

He wondered how Haru had reacted. He knew from Yuki about Haru's violent outburst after Rin had broken up with him; Kyo hoped that he was actually comforting Yuki--with his white personality. Unfortunately Kyo soon found this wasn't the case.

"So I finally found you!" Haru stood in front of him blocking his path.

"I'm not really in the mood, and what do you mean _finally, _you stupid cow? We're only about a mile from the house."

Black Haru sneezed before giving Kyo a death glare. "Shut up, bastard! You aren't going to talk me out of this. You'll pay for how you hurt Yuki."

"Oh, yeah. I'd like to see you try. Even in black form I'll still kick your scrawny ass."

Haru sneezed again. "Who said I wanted to fight you. There are other ways to make you pay." Haru grabbed Kyo as if he were going to kiss him. Kyo turned his head in time and their cheeks touched. Haru was burning up. Soon Kyo found himself trapped beneath a black and white cow.

000

"You are such a moron." Kyo told Haru who had returned to his normal form and was currently bundled up in Kyo's sleeping bag. "So you got lost. Big surprise."

Haru frowned slightly. "I was so angry I couldn't think straight. I ended up getting caught in a storm and then I couldn't get back home."

"I'm glad I found you when I did," Kyo regarded him with slight concern. "Your fever was pretty high. Do you need me to get someone?"

Haru shook his head. "No, I think I'm a little better now, and we need to talk."

"Is Yuki okay?"

"What do you think? I don't know exactly what you said to him, but he was acting like my black side and that's just not like him."

"I'm surprised you didn't try to kill me."

Haru flushed. "It's really weird, but ever since I saw…you know…my black side doesn't seem to want to hurt you."

"Oh." Kyo's flush matched Haru's. "Hell no. My life is complicated enough as it is."

"I wasn't making an offer. So what really happened? I mean I heard rumors you were summoned by Akito. Did he find out or something like that?"

"Something like that."

"So like the other morons in the family you decide that the only way to save everyone from pain is to break Yuki's heart. Man, I wish I could think like this when I'm black. It all makes perfect sense now, but you're an idiot. You're not helping anyone and you'll only make things worse for him. If he were mine, I would fight for him."

"If he were yours, I'm not sure which one of you Akito would be angry with. After all you are two of his favorites."

"Lucky us." Haru looked thoughtful. "Kyo, I'm sure sooner or later Yuki will figure out the truth. He's not stupid."

"He might, but as long as I live I'll deny it, and if you really love him as much as you claim, you'll help me out. It's just not safe for us to be together, and besides I'm a complete asshole. I'd only end up doing something stupid down the road anyway."

"Do you love him?"

Kyo flushed and shrugged. Although he could admit it in the privacy of his mind, he definitely wasn't ready to say it out loud.

Haru stared at him for an uncomfortable amount of time. "Fine. Have it your way. If you can't own up to it, you don't deserve him anyway."

"Do you think he'll be okay."

"Of course. He has me. I'll always be there for him, and I'll always tell him how I feel about him."

Kyo flinched. "Good, I hope the two of you have a damn good time together."

Haru smirked slightly. "I hope you aren't making a mistake. I hope you aren't using this honorable martyr thing as an excuse to not have to deal with your feelings."

Kyo hated that Haru was so damn perceptive. He had been that way since they were children. "That could be part of it," Kyo's voice shook with emotion, "but mostly I just don't want to hurt him."

Haru sat up and pulled Kyo into an embrace. Kyo welcomed it and gave his cousin a firm hug in return. They stayed that way until Kyo finally pulled away.

000

Kyo had avoided Yuki at all costs the entire week after he had returned. He was worried that he'd have a hard time hiding his true emotions.

Tohru was beside herself with worry, but spent most of her time with Yuki who hadn't seemed himself. Yuki had shot him cool glances and had made no attempt to speak to him which was why Kyo was surprised when he suddenly burst into his room.

"Come on, you stupid cat, you're walking with us to school."

"Huh?" was Kyo's only response.

Yuki's voice was angry and he avoided making eye contact with Kyo. "I'm tired of listening to her whining. _Do you think Kyo's okay? The two of you have been acting really strange. Did I do something wrong?_ Things have to be normal again or I'll go insane."

"Normal?" Kyo smiled slightly.

"You know, the three of you happily holding hands and acting like a threesome." Shigure said from the doorway.

"Like you should talk about threesomes." Kyo snorted and gave Shigure a death glare. He hadn't spoken to him either and knew he would never forgive him.

"Pervert." Yuki muttered.

"Well, I'm just glad to see the two of you on speaking terms. I was afraid our little flower would be too distressed to enjoy her graduation present." Whistling, Shigure walked on.

"Graduation present?" Kyo looked after him.

"Don't ask me." Yuki shrugged. "I'm sure whatever it is, it's perverse and twisted."

"Most likely." Kyo and Yuki's eyes met and a spark of desire flashed between them.

"You still want me." Yuki acknowledged with a smirk. "I don't know what the hell last week was about, but you still want to jump me. Interesting."

"In your dreams, you damn rat," Kyo huffed for some reason truly pissed. "You are so conceited." Didn't the rat know he was trying to help him? Yuki was so infuriating.

Kyo was seated on the bed and was surprised when Yuki took a seat next to him. He put his hand on Kyo's inner thigh and trailed his hand up to the evidence. Kyo made no move to stop him. He didn't want to. "No I don't think it's only in my dreams," Yuki said triumphantly.

Kyo shuddered, his body demanding Yuki.

Yuki rubbed for a few seconds before stopping suddenly and saying, "Come on, Tohru's waiting."

It took every ounce of Kyo's self-control to keep him from showing Yuki how much he truly wanted him.

****

TBC

In the next chapter you'll learn about Tohru's graduation present. Please let me know what you thought of this chapter. I welcome any kind of feedback.


	13. Love for All

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters. This story is for entertainment purposes only.

Warning: Contains mild language, violence, sexual situations and shonen ai/yaoi (mxm pairings) if any of this bothers you, do not read. 

A/N: Thanks for reading and reviewing! I really love reading what you have to say.

****

I Like Hating Him:

Love for All

The week before graduation Kyo was filled with an overwhelming sense of dread. He only had one week left of freedom. Of course he took this out on everyone else and had become especially hard to get along with. Even Tohru avoided him. He still maintained a safe distance from Yuki and only spoke to him occasionally. Yuki stared at him shamelessly and shot him knowing smiles although he never approached him sexually. Kyo had gotten used to nightly release and hadn't dealt well with the changes.

He was seated at lunch with Tohru, Yuki, Haru, and Momiji feeling especially foul.

"Do you want my grilled cheese?" Haru asked Yuki sweetly. "It's not as burnt as yours."

Yuki blushed slightly. "That's okay, but if you want you can have one of my cookies. They gave me an extra one on accident."

"Will you two just get a room?" Kyo snapped, as he stabbed at his mystery meat. "Some of us are trying to eat."

Yuki merely rolled his eyes a slight smile on his lips. Haru glanced at Kyo guiltily.

"I can't wait for next week!" Tohru smiled happily.

"I'm sure you can't," Momiji replied. "You're so lucky. I bet they won't get me anything that cool for my graduation present next year. Waaa."

"You can have mine if you want. I mean I don't have to go."

"What the hell is this graduation present anyway?" Kyo asked flinching as Yuki brushed an eyelash off Haru's cheek."

"Oh, Ayame, Shigure, and Hatori are taking me on a special trip to a resort. Shigure says it's to celebrate my graduation to womanhood."

"No!" Yuki and Kyo shouted.

"I will not let you be alone with that perverted dog," Kyo announced.

"And there is no way you're spending time with my brother," Yuki fumed.

"I'm sure the three of them together could be quite…persuasive," Haru added thoughtfully.

"Shigure said he won't take no for an answer." Tohru gave them an apologetic smile. "And I would just feel so guilty making him unhappy after all that he's done for me. I'd just be asking for it."

"Oh, I'm sure she'll be asking for it," Haru murmured causing Kyo and Yuki to steam with anger.

"You're not going, Miss Honda." Yuki stated with finality.

Kyo didn't add anything because he had just realized that it didn't really matter what he thought about the issue because there was nothing he could do. While Tohru was on her trip undoubtedly being molested, he'd be getting acquainted with his new cage and Akito's whip.

"Um… I already promised. I'm sorry." Tohru was close to tears. "I guess I didn't realize I'd upset you so much, Sohma-san."

"Leave her alone." Momiji said smiling at Tohru encouragingly. "I'm sure Tohru will have a blast, and there's no reason she should feel guilty for it."

"I still can't believe the three of you are graduating." Haru looked at Kyo with concern as Yuki smoothed his black and white hair.

"Well, believe it. We are," Kyo said quietly. He got up and left the table abruptly.

000

That night, Kyo sat on the roof and looked up at the sky. He knew his days at Shigure's house were drawing to an end. It was possible that he'd never see the stars again.

"Kyo-kun?" Shigure surprised him. The dog never visited him on the roof.

"What do you want, asshole?"

"Now there's no reason to be nasty." Shigure chuckled nervously.

"Isn't there?"

Shigure took a seat next to him. "Why are you still here? I was sure you'd be long gone by now."

Kyo shrugged. "Don't worry. I'm not going anywhere."

"That's what worries me."

Kyo didn't respond. He just pulled his knees to his chest.

Shigure leaned back on his hands. "Listen, Kyo, I need you to do me a favor."

"I won't do a damn thing for you."

"It will keep you out of the cage a little longer."

Kyo was now interested.

Shigure continued. "We've been planning Tohru's graduation present for almost a year now…"

"I bet you have."

"Unfortunately a convention has suddenly popped up so now the three of us have to go to that."

"Of course all three of you have to go." Kyo rolled his eyes.

"But we already paid for the room and all the activities. So I guess what I'm saying is that I want you to take Tohru to the resort for us. I already spoke with Akito and he agreed, but on the condition that you go directly to your cage upon returning."

Kyo felt a sense of relief wash over him. He had more time, and best of all, he'd be spending that time with one of the people he loved the most. "Whatever. I guess I'll do it, but it's not for you."

Shigure smiled. "Splendid."

000

"I should have known that dog was hiding something." Kyo scowled across at Haru and Yuki. Tohru sat next to him and stared out the window of the train. Graduation had come and gone without much incident and now the four of them were off to enjoy Tohru's graduation present much to Kyo's dismay.

"This is going to be so much fun!" Tohru gushed. "A whole vacation with three of the people I love the very most." She turned her head and kissed Kyo on the cheek causing him to turn a deep shade of red.

Yuki shook his head before putting his arm around Haru and nuzzling his hair. Haru smiled in ecstasy.

_So that's how this trip is going to be _Kyo thought to himself.

000

"Damn perverts," Kyo said when he saw their room.

"Bakas," Yuki snarled.

"Oh, my!" Tohru giggled nervously.

Before them stood a king sized canopy bed. The only other bed in the room was a twin bed which was _protected_ by a sliding curtain. The shower was in the corner of the room and had a clear glass door. Kyo noted that it was big enough for about four people.

"Planning this for a year." Kyo's tone was murderous.

The most interesting part of the room was the tacky heart shaped hot tub next to the shower. The only real door in the room offering any true privacy was the door to a bathroom containing only a toilet and a sink.

"What a beautiful room." Tohru eyed the open shower and blushed. Kyo wondered if he had figured out what had been planned for her. She took her stuff over to the twin bed. "I'll sleep here, if that's okay with you."

"Fine with me." Haru answered for them. "I'm sure that's the bed you were intended to start out in."

Tohru blushed and closed the curtain.

"This is so much worse than I ever imagined." Yuki's eyes were wide.

"I get the middle!" Haru announced, jumping on the bed happily. Kyo and Yuki looked at him with disgust.

000

"Could you move over just a little Haru?" Kyo said the next morning as the three of them sat on Tohru's twin bed with the curtain closed while she took a shower. "I mean, it's bad enough you were all over me last night."

"I was asleep," Haru told him. "Believe me, I would have rather snuggled with Yuki."

"Well, thanks to you I didn't get any sleep. I guess I got used to having a bed all to myself again."

Yuki shot Kyo a nasty look causing Haru to look between the two of them lecherously.

Kyo flushed. "So what's on the agenda for today?"

Haru shrugged. "Reservations to some expensive restaurant and tickets to some play called _Love For All_."

"Sounds like something Miss Honda might like." Yuki said with a shrug.

"Maybe, but I'm leery of anything that damn dog picked out." Kyo sighed.

Haru put an arm around both of them and pulled them to him. "You two are so cute, the way you get so protective of her."

"Obviously we need to be." Kyo said pulling himself out of Haru's grasp. Knowing how he felt about him and Yuki together made him extremely uncomfortable."

Yuki kissed Haru softly on the lips.

"Mmmn," Haru moaned.

"I hope you know he's just using you," Kyo said with disgust. He could feel the jealously rising in his stomach.

"Shows what you know, you stupid cat." Yuki pulled away from Haru indignantly.

Haru shrugged. "He can use me anytime." He then leaned over and whispered to Kyo, "If you ever want to try to make him jealous, you can use me too."

Kyo scooted away.

"What did he say?" Yuki asked.

"I'm dressed now!" Tohru called.

000

"This place is so romantic." Tohru looked around the dimly lit restaurant. She was wearing an adorable blue dress and looked absolutely breathtaking. All the men in the room had turned their heads when she had entered.

Haru took her hand and kissed it. Kyo was jealous of the cow's ability to flirt with women. "I can see why the three of them wanted you all to themselves. When did you get so beautiful?"

As he looked at the woman before him, Kyo found himself asking the same question. Tohru had always had something special about her, but in the last year she had really filled out and she now possessed a certain maturity that made it impossible to take her for granted.

She blushed at Haru's comment. "I'm so glad to be here with the three of you, although it's too bad Shigure, Ayame, and Hatori weren't able to be here."

"Yep, too bad." Yuki said with a smile.

"I can't wait to see the play," Tohru continued happily. I'm sure it will be absolutely wonderful."

"I hope so princess," Haru said with a smile.

000

Kyo found the play to be fairly boring. It was all about this girl being torn between three best friends. It was full of angst, sap, and romance: three things which excited Kyo very little.

He was seated next to Tohru, who was seated next to Yuki, who was seated next to Haru. Kyo was relieved with the curtain parted for the final act. The main character was now going to be forced to decide between her three love interests.

Tohru was watching the stage intensely. "Oh, my," she whispered, "I wonder who she'll choose."

"Have you made your choice, Taki?" The stern friend asked the actress on stage.

"I just can't decide. I love you all so much." The actress turned to the first man. "Hiro, I love your maturity. You have studied medicine for years and I love that you always do your best to save and help other people." She turned to the second man. "Aki, I love your sensitivity and the fact that you're in touch with your feminine side. I love you because you completely understand me and have a killer fashion sense. She turned to the last man. "Shinobu, I love you because you took me into your home with I was all alone in the world, and besides, your sex appeal is undeniable. I'm afraid I can't make a choice."

"Then don't," said one of the men.

"Choose to have us all," said another.

Soon the three men led her to a bed and what followed caused Yuki and Kyo's hands to fly in front of Tohru's eyes. Kyo had no idea that a play could be so pornographic.

"Those perverts." Yuki was livid.

The play received a standing ovation. At the end the director came out on stage. "Thank you all for attending this cutting edge drama. Tonight I'm pleased to announce a special guest in the audience, the playwright, Sohma Shigure."

A huge spotlight illuminated the four of them and after a few moments of stunned silence, Haru stood and bowed before blowing kisses to the audience. "Sohma-sama dedicates this play to his flower, Tohru, and looks forward to the rest of their vacation together." The director announced.

"How sweet." Tohru muttered through a forced smile. "Shigure-san much have worked so hard on this script."

"I'm going to kill him," Kyo growled.

"Not if I get there first," Yuki countered.

TBC

Please review. Thanks.


	14. Shigure's Plan

****

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters. This story is for entertainment purposes only.

****

Warning: Contains mild language, violence, sexual situations and shonen ai/yaoi (mxm pairings) if any of this bothers you, do not read. 

A/N: Thanks for reading and reviewing! I've been really busy lately so sorry about the time between updates. I hope you enjoy.

**__**

I Like Hating Him:

Shigure's Plan

"So are the two of you together, or what?" Kyo asked Haru quietly. Yuki was currently taking a shower and Tohru was sleeping behind her curtain.

"I wish." Haru looked up from his magazine. The two of them were lounging on the king-sized bed.

"Really? The two of you sure are all cuddly."

"Jealous?" Haru flashed a wicked grin.

"Of course not, you damn cow. Like you could make me jealous."

Haru shrugged before flashing Kyo a knowing look.

Kyo turned away from his cousin which unfortunately left him facing the clear shower and a very naked Yuki who was currently washing his hair. Kyo felt his breath catch as a familiar ache grew beneath his stomach. He wondered if he would always react to Yuki this way.

He jumped when he felt a hand on his thigh. Haru had moved next to him. "What the hell do you think you are doing?" Kyo asked angrily, but he made no move to push away his cousin's hand.

"He's beautiful, isn't he?" Haru's hot breath warmed Kyo's ear as his hand trailed upward. Kyo gasped as Haru began caressing him as he continued to watch Yuki.

"Knock it off." Kyo's breathing was heavy. "That damn play give you ideas?"

Haru chuckled wickedly making Kyo wonder if he had turned black. "You and Yuki gave me those ideas. Although I definitely wish we were more like the three of them."

"I bet." Kyo moved against Haru's hand, his sexual frustration preventing him from doing the right thing.

Haru stopped. "Selfish bastard." He was definitely black. "So you just plan to let me get you off and do nothing for me in return."

"Hey, asshole, I didn't plan to _let _you do anything." Kyo was angry at Haru both for stopping and for starting in the first place.

Haru jumped on Kyo and began grinding against him angrily. Kyo responded by grinding back. Soon they were both gasping into each other's necks. Haru caught Kyo's lips in a rough sloppy kiss. Kyo closed his eyes and let himself go. It felt so great to be physical with someone after so long, even if it was Haru.

Haru slipped off Kyo's shirt and began touching his neck and his face while they continued to grind. Haru kissed down Kyo's collar bone to his neck and began sucking. Kyo was sure he'd have a hickey, but didn't care.

"The shower door is clear!" Yuki stood before them with a towel around his waist. His voice was strained. "You two should be ashamed. What if Miss Honda came out, or heard you?"

Haru rolled off Kyo and smirked at Yuki. "If she came out, I'd say, _love for all._"

Yuki ignored him and glared at Kyo who looked away guiltily. "You should be ashamed. Using him like this. Like you used me."

Black Haru stood and grabbed Yuki by the chin. "Hey, at least with this bastard it's purely sexual. You screw with my emotions." Yuki flinched. Haru put his hand on the back of Yuki's head and pulled him into a kiss.

Yuki pushed him away angrily. "No way!"

Haru shrugged. "Have it your way." He turned to Kyo whose head had now cleared. "Want to finish where we left off."

Kyo _wanted _to, but the hurt on Yuki's face stopped him from even thinking about sex.

Yuki punched Haru. "How could you? You know I'd never…with Rin."

Haru blinked. The sadness in Yuki's eyes had changed him back. "No, I guess Shigure takes care of that."

"Shigure's sleeping with Rin?" Kyo asked with surprise.

"Where have you been?" Yuki asked. "Oh, that's right, you've been busily avoiding me. Well, at least now I know you didn't dump me because you're straight."

"I am straight," Kyo snarled.

"You don't seriously believe that," Yuki snapped.

Haru chuckled. "I think he does."

Kyo wasn't sure what he believed, but he sure as hell wasn't going to admit it to them.

"I'm sorry for punching you." Yuki tenderly touched Haru's bruising cheek.

"It's okay. I needed it." Haru smiled back lovingly.

"Oh, brother," Kyo pulled the covers over his head. "If I'd done something like that, when we were…you know, you would have kicked my ass."

"I would have kicked your ass anyway." Yuki retorted. "It was the only way to shut you up."

Oh, yeah." Kyo peeked out from under the covers at his cousin. "There was one other way."

Yuki's expression softened and he smiled at Kyo. Kyo smiled back suddenly wishing that he hadn't lied all those months and that he'd enjoyed his last months of freedom with Yuki. As it was, he didn't really know if he'd saved Yuki from Akito anyway.

"Why don't you shut him up now?" Haru said hopefully. "I won't bother you. I'll just sit back and enjoy the show."

"That would be two shows too many for me." Kyo threw a pillow at Haru's head.

000

The next day found the four of them shopping in a town near the resort. Yuki and Tohru were enthralled in a greenhouse. "I think Kyo and I are going to check out the martial arts shop. We'll meet up with you a little later." Haru explained.

"Okay." Yuki's tone was hesitant and Kyo could tell he didn't like the idea of the two of them going off together.

"We could have asked them to come along," Kyo said as soon as they were out of the shop."

"No. I need to talk to you. About why we're here."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean Shigure didn't have a convention."

"What?"

Haru turned to Kyo condescendingly. "Come on, Kyo, since when has Shigure listened to his publisher? Do you think he'd give up a weekend with Tohru to work?"

Kyo felt stupid for ever believing it, "So why are we here?"

"So that you can run away." Haru waited for a reaction.

"Run away? I though that he was Akito's lap dog. Why should he let me do that?" Kyo had a thousand things running through his head.

"Here," Haru handed him a letter. "Maybe this explains it."

Kyo opened the envelope and read.

__

Kyo,

I know you hate me right now, and I understand, but I won't apologize for trying to protect the family. I want you to leave. You'll die in that cage, and regardless of what you might think, I do care. I figured if you left from the resort you'd have a head start. Haru has some money and a plane ticket to Europe; from there you can go wherever you want. I'll take care of Akito and as long as he has his Yuki, he shouldn't spend too much time looking for you. I promise to protect him. I will not let what happened last time happen again.

Love,

Shigure

Kyo stared at the letter and read it several times. "He gave up his trip to let me run away?"

Haru shrugged. "Yeah."

"He's still an asshole." Kyo put the letter in his pocket.

"Yeah." Haru agreed.

"I can't trust him to protect Yuki."

Haru sighed. "Then trust me. Kyo, none of us can stand the thought of you being at the mercy of Akito. You know the money Shigure's talking about? We all pitched in. We love you Kyo."

Kyo looked at Haru incredulously. Of course deep down he'd always known that none of the members of the zodiac hated him, but hearing it from Haru was meaningful. He'd spent his life wanting to be accepted into the zodiac, but he was already accepted by the people who mattered. "Does Yuki know?"

Haru looked down guiltily. "No. Shigure was afraid he'd try to stop you, or worse, go with you, and you know then all hell would break loose."

Kyo nodded. "'So I can't say goodbye to him or Tohru."

"Sorry, Kyo."

"So when should I leave?"

"Tonight. I'll take the other two out to eat. You can stay back."

Kyo nodded. He felt both elated and sick to his stomach. He wasn't afraid of being alone, but he was afraid of being without Yuki and Tohru.

"Tonight it is." He suddenly grabbed Haru and hugged him. "I'll miss you, you damn cow, and when I'm gone…could you tell Yuki…that I didn't hate him after all."

"I'll tell him." Haru hugged Kyo back.

000

Kyo looked around the room one last time making sure he hadn't forgotten anything. Haru, Yuki, and Tohru had already left for dinner and Kyo had packed up his belongings for the long trip.

He had left a letter for Tohru with Haru, but when it had come to writing one for Yuki, he didn't know what to say. He sighed sadly as he realized he had probably seen Yuki for the last time.

"You were just going to leave?" Yuki asked from the doorway.

Kyo jumped at his cousin's voice. "What are you doing here?"

"Haru told me what was going on. He thought I would want to say goodbye."

"Bye." Kyo tried to hide his emotions.

Yuki stalked over to Kyo, grabbed him by the shoulders and kissed him with passion. When he pulled away both of their eyes were moist. "I still love you," Yuki told him. "No matter what you do, I'll always love you. I don't care if it was a lie to you. To me what we had was real. Even if you hate me…"

"I don't hate you, you damn rat. I think I stopped hating you that day in Ayame's shop, no before that, when you kept me from running away from Tohru when I had become that…thing. I stopped hating you then, but I realized I loved you when you offered to take my place."

Yuki's eyes widened with surprise. "You were there?" His face flushed with embarrassment. Then he looked at Kyo softly. "Did you just say you loved me?"

Kyo blushed. "Yeah, I love you."

"You were trying to protect me." Yuki came to a sudden understanding. "Kyo, you are so stupid."

Kyo found himself in Yuki's embrace as the two of them kissed each other hungrily. Not even completely undressed, they both found release quickly.

"It's been a while." Kyo said apologetically.

"Too long." Yuki answered with a smile.

They finished taking off each other's clothes and then moved to the bed where they held each other on top of the covers.

"Later I'll show you what I really wanted to do with you," Kyo kissed Yuki's earlobe.

"You have to go soon," Yuki's voice held pain.

"I'm not going anywhere," Kyo said firmly. "We're going to enjoy our last few days together and then I'm going home to face him. I refuse to spend my life running away looking over my shoulder. I refuse to leave you."

Yuki kissed him softly on the lips. "I'll go with you."

"No." Kyo said between kisses. "He'd just make life hell for everyone else. I'm not going to take the easy way. I'm not going to resign myself to never seeing any of you again."

Yuki kissed him deeply and pulled him on top of him. Kyo could feel himself hardening again. When the door burst open.

"Oh, my!" Tohru gasped.

"You're supposed to be gone," Haru's voice was angry.

"You two are back fast." Kyo had leapt off of Yuki and pulled the comforter over them.

"I was worried about Yuki. I thought he might need some comforting. I guess not. Kyo you need to hurry or you'll miss your plane."

"He's not going."

"Oh." Haru looked stunned, but slightly relieved.

"You were going to leave, Kyo?" Tohru asked her face was beet red, but Kyo noticed something else…tears. "I'm going for a walk. Please don't wait up for me."

Kyo stared in silence at the closed door. He threw on some pants and followed her. "Yuki, explain everything to Haru. I'm going to talk to her."

Yuki and Haru were left staring at each other awkwardly. "Thanks, Haru, for telling me."

"I shouldn't have. I knew this would happen."

"Then why did you tell me."

"I love you, and you love him. Your happiness is more important to me than anything else."

"Thanks, Haru." Yuki took his cousin's hand and kissed it.

****

TBC

Please review. I'll try to get the next chapter posted soon.


	15. Postponement

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters. This story is for entertainment purposes only.

A/N: Thank you all for reading and reviewing. I hope you enjoy the ending.

****

I Like Hating Him:

Postponement

By the time Kyo caught up with Tohru, tears were streaming down her cheeks.

"I'm so sorry," she said as he walked beside her. "It's not anything you did. It's just me being stupid. Mom always told me to be careful what I wished for. I guess she was right. I always wanted you and Yuki to love each other…like I love you both."

"Tohru…I…"

"Oh, no, please don't say anything. I'm okay really. It never would have worked out between me and either of you, and I know I never would have been able to choose. I guess I never realized that you might choose each other. I guess this really is for the best. I don't know why I'm crying."

"Yuki and I both love you very much and believe me either of us would rather be with you, but it just didn't work out that way."

Tohru turned to him and smiled. "I love you, Kyo, you and Yuki both and I'll always be there for either of you if you need me."

Kyo pulled her into a tight embrace and promptly turned into a cat.

Tohru laughed. "See, it would never work out between us. We certainly couldn't do what you and Yuki were doing on the bed. I mean I've seen you two naked numerous times, but together…like that. I mean I've seen you transform…I'd never look on purpose…hehe."

Kyo was glad to be in his cat form so that he couldn't blush.

000

Shigure sighed loudly. "So you decided not to go then, Kyo. You always did insist on doing everything the hard way."

"I'm sorry." Kyo mumbled to his feet. Shigure had went to a lot of trouble to arrange his escape. Kyo felt no regrets he had enjoyed his last few days with Yuki and Tohru. Of course Haru had taken Tohru out on several occasions. He knew that he could be caged for life, but at least he still would have the chance to see Tohru and Yuki.

"And you, Yuki. You didn't think it would be in his best interest to request that he leave?" Shigure lowered his reading glasses and gazed at Yuki.

Yuki looked at Shigure guiltily. "You know he never listened to me."

"Well, I'm afraid I promised I'd deliver him promptly to Akito. Aaya and Haa-san should be on their way. How was the play?"

"Disgusting." Kyo answered for both of them.

"We're here!" Ayame announced from the doorway. "Really, Kyo-Kun, do you want to be with my little brother that much. Oh, Yuki, I always knew you'd turn out just like me someday."

"Shut up." Kyo snapped with finality.

"Calm down, Kyo," Hatori's voice was cold. "Akito is waiting for you."

000

Yuki had held his hand the entire ride over to the main house which caused Shigure to raise his eyebrows and Ayame to grin madly although he hadn't made further comment.

Now that they stood before Akito, Yuki had distanced himself and stood leaning against a wall trying to appear nonchalant. Ayame had refused to be in the same room with Akito so he waited outside. Hatori and Shigure both appeared nervous.

"Why hello, Kyo," Akito said silkily from the chair he had draped himself across. "It's been a few months. I've been looking forward to seeing you again. You too, Yuki." Yuki visibly shuddered. "Ready to go where you belong, cat?"

Kyo refused to show his fear so he merely glared at Akito angrily.

Shigure spoke up. "I was just planning to talk to you about that. I think it would be best for Kyo to go to college. Not anything fancy, but there is a school he could go to here. It's not too expensive. Actually I was thinking that he and Yuki both could go."

"No," Akito said lazily. "It's been postponed long enough. Besides there's no reason for the cat to go to college."

"With all due respect." Shigure gave Akito a wolfish smile. "I'm sure there's something Yuki would be very interested in learning, eh."

Akito's eyes narrowed to vicious slits. "If he goes, I get Yuki."

"No," Shigure said glaring right back. "Yuki needs an education also. If we want our family to continue it's prosperity…"

Akito appeared torn. It was obvious to Kyo that Shigure had leverage, but Akito was unwilling to relinquish complete control.

"He can go to college…on a few conditions. First, Kyo will spend every break in his cage."

"Done." Shigure answered.

"Yuki will spend one weekend a month…with me…in my chambers."

"Done," Yuki whispered.

"No," Kyo said softly.

"Yes," Yuki answered back.

"And finally, Shigure, you'll move back here with me where you belong."

Shigure was silent. Kyo knew now that the deal was off and that there was no way out. "Done," Shigure answered to everyone's surprise.

Akito smiled in triumph. "Good."

"But only on the condition that Yuki only has to stay with you one night a year and Kyo doesn't have to spend any time in his cage until he graduates from college."

"Fine," Akito agreed without really thinking. In his mind he had achieved the greatest victory.

"They'll live with Aaya until they graduate."

"Fine," Akito answered again.

000

"Did all of you have to come to see me off? I mean really Hatori, Haru, Momiji, I am moving to you not away from you." Shigure looked around his house sadly. Akito had given him one week to move back. Ayame had begun moving his things into Shigure's room.

"You know you didn't have to do this." Kyo reminded him quietly.

Shigure merely shrugged and ruffled Kyo's hair. "Don't give Aaya too much trouble."

Haru smiled. "They can help him in the shop, as long as they don't get too distracted playing dress up."

Yuki rolled his eyes.

"I doubt I want to know." Hatori took a drag from his cigarette.

"Oh, I do, I do!" Momiji squealed. "Is that when the two of you first made love? Tell me! Waa!" Kyo had hit him in the back of the head.

A light went off behind Tohru's eyes.

"Does everyone in the whole damn family have to know?" Kyo roared to Shigure who shrugged nonchalantly. "I mean, really! Next you'll be telling Kisa and Hiro."

"Oh, was I not supposed to tell them?" Aya slithered on to the scene. "Burr it is so cold out there. I'm so glad that I'll have Tohru to warm me up from now on."

"Over my dead body!" Yuki threatened as he attempted to stomp on the white snake which slithered up Hatori's pant leg.

Tohru clapped her hands together. "Now I get it. So that's why Sohma-san had Kyo's lipstick all over him, and why Hatsuharu was so upset." She smiled happily as if she were a brilliant detective.

"Excuse me." Hatori walked into the bathroom calmly.

"Do you think they're going to do it?" Momiji asked giddily. "Like Yuki and Kyo do it?"

"Would you just shut up about that! Okay, so the bastards are happy together, who the hell cares? I'm sick and tired of hearing about Yuki and Kyo. If Yuki would rather be with that asshole, I could care less." Black Haru glared at the bunny.

"You're just jealous that you don't have someone." Momiji stuck out his tongue.

"That's it you little…" Haru chased Momiji out of the house.

"He sure is easy to set off lately." Shigure sighed. "I sure am going to miss this place."

"We're going to miss you being here," Yuki said quietly. "This is the only home I've really ever had."

Kyo nodded in agreement. "It won't be the same without you."

Tohru's face was streaming with tears.

"Stop it, you three, I mean really it's not like I'm going to die. I'm sure I'll be over to see Aaya often and while I'm here I'll check in on all of you.

"Gee, Shigure, you seem to be leaving a lot of stuff here. Are you sure you don't need more of it?" Tohru asked with concern.

"Don't you worry, my little flower. I'll be back."

"How do you figure that?" Kyo asked.

Shigure smiled smugly. "It won't take long for Akito to remember why he let me move out the first time. And when I move back, Tohru Honda, your virginity will be only a distant memory." He was promptly attacked by Yuki and Kyo. He enveloped both of them into a hug. "Now, see, that's how we should say goodbye."

Tohru laughed through her tears.

Hatori and Ayame emerged from the bathroom slightly ruffled.

Ayame threw himself at Yuki. "Finally I can be the guardian I should have been long ago, brother dear. We can share everything friendship, clothing, sex tips…"

"Is it too late to choose the cage?" Kyo asked in annoyance.

000

"How was class?" Yuki asked as they sat down underneath a tree for lunch together on their shared break. About two weeks had passed since Shigure had moved out.

"Boring." Kyo answered after taking a mouthful of the sandwich Tohru had packed.

Yuki pulled a sheet of paper out of his lunch, read it, and laughed.

"What?" Kyo asked "Another love note from your brother."

Yuki tried to imitate Ayame's flamboyant tone, "Dearest Yuki, I hope that you are having a wonderful day at school. Love always, your older brother, Ayame."

"He is so obnoxious." Kyo fumed. "I hardly see you anymore. Always having to do brotherly bonding."

"He's not that bad," Yuki smiled at the note before putting it away.

"He's a pervert. Always hitting on Tohru. I guess nothing has really changed since Shigure left. Did your brother say how he's doing? I mean he always tries to act cheery, but Akito…"

"Ayame said that he's holding his own. I guess he expects to be back before new years."

The two ate in silence thinking about Shigure.

Yuki reached over to brush some food from Kyo's lips.

"How many times do I have to tell you--Not in public," Kyo said through clenched teeth.

Yuki leaned in and kissed him. "How many times do I have to tell you, I won't screw you if you're ashamed of me."

"Then go screw Haru." Kyo's cheeks were burning because of the attention their public display had gained.

"I just might." Yuki answered icily before crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"I hate loving you ." Kyo said before pulling Yuki into his lap and giving him a passionate kiss. Reveling in the sensation of Yuki's lips, Kyo was somehow unbothered by the stares.

**Complete**

Thank you all so much for reading. I hope you enjoyed the ending. I have absolutely loved writing this fic and reading all your reviews. Please let me know what you think. I welcome both positive and negative feedback. I'm sure I'll write another Fruits Basket fic soon.


	16. Side Story 1: Life with Ayame

**Disclaimer: I still don't own the characters.**

**Warning: Sexual content and mild language.**

**A/N: It's been a while since I finished this story. Chapter 15 is the ending,but there were still a few things I wanted to explore, so I'm writing a few side stories. They aren't related to each other, but all relate to "I Like Hating Him". I hope you enjoy.**

**Side Story #1:**

**Life With Ayame**

Kyou was feeling especially desperate. He and Yuki had been living with Ayame for a little over a month, and the snake was seriously driving him insane. The worst part was that Yuki was being entirely unsympathetic.

"I don't understand why you hate my brother so much," Yuki accused sulkily. "He's doing us a favor by staying here in Shigure's place."

"He aint doin' me any damn favors. He's ruining my life!"

Yuki fixed Kyou with an icy glare. "Whatever, you stupid cat. Name one thing he's done to _ruin _your pathetic existence.

"My existence is only pathetic 'cause I'm dumb enough to be with you," Kyou growled, hurt that Yuki always seemed to take his brother's side. "You and your brother complex."

"Yeah, right. Just because I'm trying to mend things between me and my only brother doesn't mean anything…you are such a jealous pervert."

"Jealous…of that fruit?" Kyou suddenly found himself trapped on the bed beneath his lover.

Yuki moved his hips against Kyou's. "Need I remind you who could also be classified as a fruit?"

Kyou sighed, enjoying the friction; it had been way too long, but he wasn't going to let Yuki change the subject. "I can't stand him anymore."

Yuki stared at him for a moment before sighing and rolling off so that he was next to his cousin. They looked at each other in exasperation for a moment before Yuki said, "You're obviously not going to shut up about this until you've had your say, so what's bothering you?"

"Last Saturday."

"What about last Saturday?"

000

Kyou had been anticipating his date with Yuki for several days. Both had been spending a considerable amount of time on homework and of course Yuki was asked to participate in several extracurricular activities which meant that most nights the two found themselves drifting off to sleep too tired to engage activities of their own.

On Wednesday Yuki had slipped a note in Kyou's pocket when they passed each other during break.

Kyou made the mistake of opening it during Accounting.

_Saturday, you are so going to blow me._

The guy next to him, who had found trying to read Kyou's note more interesting than the lecture, gave him a puzzled and slightly disgusted expression.

Kyou glared at him before adding to the note: _and then your ass is so mine._

He gave it to Yuki during lunch.

The next morning Yuki slipped it into the front of his pants before quickly kissing him goodbye.

_Only if you take me to dinner and a movie first._

Kyou had added, _Only if you promise to jack me off in the theater._

Their dirty notes had continued until thy had filled most of the page of notebook paper. On Saturday afternoon Kyou patted his pocket. Yuki's last message had consisted of only one word: _Tonight._

The two of them planned to go eat somewhere quick before catching the latest action movie. Kyou shivered with anticipation when he thought of what he planned to do to Yuki in the theater to tease and prepare him for what they would do when they got home. Tohru had said she was going out for the evening, and Ayame was supposed to hang out with Hatori.

When Kyou arrived home he was greeted with a pathetic whimpering. "He stood me up! 'Tori stood me up."

Kyou found Yuki with an arm around his brother gazing at him sympathetically. He stood when he saw Kyou and drew him to the other room. "We should really stay with Ayame tonight. He's really upset."

Kyou was too angry to speak and he merely stared at Yuki for a few minutes. "He's your brother; you stay with him."

Kyou had crumpled the note and threw it in the trashcan before going up to the roof.

He had put up with Ayame putting cutesy little notes in Yuki's note. He had even tolerated the bastard hanging out with Yuki, but he doubted he'd ever forgive him for ruining his date or for making him dress in drag.

000

"Hey, that drag show brought us together, so I guess you owe what you have with me to my brother," Yuki announced when Kyou had finished his story.

Kyou winced. "Damn"

"None of that was Ayame's fault, and he really was upset."

"Yeah, because Hatori had to deliver a baby. Stood him up my ass."

Yuki's eyes clouded. "Oh, is that what he was doing. I guess I forgot that our aunt was pregnant…still, I tried to come onto you the next day, and you just acted all pissy."

They gazed at each other for a moment before unthinkingly closing the distance and kissing. They pulled away quickly.

"So he ruined one date. That's not ruining your life." Yuki brought them back to the subject.

"You've been _comforting_ him every night since," Kyou snapped.

"That's because you're behaving like an asshole."

"You're the asshole, asshole."

"You're so stupid," Yuki replied softly.

"Not as stupid as your brother. He's read our note to everyone."

Yuki paled slightly. "Note?"

"_The_ note," Kyou hissed. "While you've been doing your brotherly bonding Momiji asked me how to blow someone, Hiro gags whenever he sees me, Tohru blushes, and Shigure called to thank me for the great material for his next novel. I guess Ayame thought it was so sexy and adorable that his little brother was writing love letters that he decided to call the family. So see he is a creep."

"And how did he get that letter in the first place," Yuki's anger was directed at Kyou.

Kyou flushed. "That doesn't matter. What matters is that we never see each other and it's been nine days since we last…you know, and I feel like a giant clock is counting down…"

Yuki pulled Kyou into a rough embrace and kissed him passionately. "Why didn't you just say so?"

"I tried, you bastard."

They kissed for a long while, Yuki using a finger to trace Kyou's jaw, and Kyou sliding his hand down Yuki's silky pajama bottoms. Soon they were both fully aroused. Yuki slid down Kyou's body marking it with his tongue before taking his lover into his mouth, bringing him to the brink of climax before sliding up his body and engaging him in a deep French kiss.

"How do you want it?" Yuki asked breathily.

Kyou answered by turning onto his stomach and spreading his legs.

000

Kyou was in the midst of release when he felt something slither between his legs. He gasped at the pressure on his thigh as the thing coiled around his leg.

"Ayame!" he gasped.

Yuki had also just found his release, but pulled away immediately. "What did you say? Is all this anger at my brother because you want to screw him? I guess you don't hate me enough to want me anymore."

Kyou glared at him and pulled back the covers to reveal Ayame wrapped around his leg.

"Oh, my," the snake answered. "I came in here to get warmed up, but that was _hot_!" Ayame ran his tongue along Kyou's hip bone.

Yuki flushed. "Stop that!"

"See what I mean? I'm going to kill him!" Kyou shouted. The snake barely slipped through his finger tips before slithering up Yuki's chest and flicking his tongue across his brother's lips.

"Goodnight, Yuki."

"Um…goodnight," Yuki answered uncertainly before the snake disappeared into the vent.

Kyou and Yuki stared at each other for a moment before shrugging and wrapping up in each other's arms.

For once on the subject of Ayame, Kyou had absolutely nothing to say.

Complete

Please review. Thanks!


End file.
